At long last
by jillyvicy
Summary: One of Tamaki's old friends from Paris moves to Japan with the name Yuki. She wants to come out of hiding, but can't, afraid that she will be murdered just as her family had in Paris. Rated T for adult language and sexual jokes.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_I remember seeing his smiling face every morning that I came over. I remember hearing him playing the piano whenever his mother felt to sick to leave bed. I remember trying to cheer him up with jokes and funny stories. I also remember the day his grandmother took him away. He tried to smile as he was leaving his mother in Paris, but __**I**__ could tell it was fake. I'm not sure if she was trying to see his real smile, or really couldn't tell, but she smiled back. I rode with him to the airport in the car, the car that took him away, the car that left a gaping hole in my heart. We reached the airport where he kissed me on the cheek and whispered "Take care of Anne, okay?" I nodded in response, holding onto the last thing I remember of him as he left me... for forever._


	2. Chapter 2: The angel

**I don't own Ouran or it's character's... I only own Yuki and the plot... I think O.O  
**

* * *

_Forever..._ _That was most likely his plan._ _Did he really think he could just leave and never see me again? Did he think I would never come? Does he still believe that I won't come? If he does believe that, then he's wrong. I'm coming. I'm coming and I'm not leaving without him. Even if I die. That was my plan._ I thought of this plan during my plane-ride to Japan. On the plane-ride to my new family, and my new life...

I walk up to the Kanawaga mansion. I had made a deal with the head of the Kanagawa family that they would allow me to act like their long lost daughter, and in return, I would play the piano at social get-togethers. _I would have never guessed that I would have to use the gift that_ _Tamaki-sama_(1)_ gave me in Japan. I hope he realizes who I am. _I rang the doorbell and was greeted by a maid with long, jet black hair up n pigtails.

"H-hello~" she said as she answered the door. _She was probably caught off guard by my mid-thigh long, curly, blonde hair... _I thought to myself. She stood there waiting for the respond that I was supposed to say.

Realizing this, I quickly reply, "Hello. I am here to speak with the head of the family." She chuckled by my quick, uneasy response and gestured for me to follow her. She led me down the hall, until we reached maroon double doors at the end of the hall. She opened the doors and I walked in.

"Hello my dear daughter!" A grown man, probably in his late 30s, with sleek black hair greeted, holding out his arms, waiting for a hug. I was immediately distracted by the hundreds of books that were covering the walls of the study. _How many books are there in here? This is crazy! Has he read them all?!_ I wonder in amazement. As I draw close to the wall, I automatically recognize one that Anne-Marie used to read to me and Tamaki when we were little.

"Petit chaperon rouge(1)..." I whisper in French, since that was my first language.

"You know the story?" Mr. Kanagawa asks me, amazed. I nod my head in reply, searching through the endless scribbles of Japanese characters that I could only read very slowly. "How does a little lady like you know such a gruesome story?" He asks, almost offending me.

"A guardian used to read me and a friend this when we were young..." I answer half-heartedly, reading pages of the 'gruesome story'. "Mr. Kanagawa," I begin, but get interrupted.

"Please, call me 'daddy' or 'father' or 'otosan(3)'" he interrupts, for no real reason in my opinion.

"Okay '**_otosan_**'," I say harshly and cold heartedly with annoyance seeping into my voice. The man cringed at the last word I said, but I continued anyways. "Do you have any books in French?"

"Um... I don't think we do." He answers slowly and honestly. "But of course we can order some." He adds quickly when I give him a death-stare. I nod my head and leave the room. "Wait- Yuki!" He yells after me. I stop and turn, glaring at him through my squinted blue-that-fade-into-lavender-eyes as my hair spins around, getting in my face.

"What?" I ask coldly, wanting to sleep (I'm not fun to be around when I'm tired or being woken up).

"Write down what books you would like." He calls from behind the chair in his study. I turn and chuckle lightly. Then, I walk to my room and fall asleep.

"Miss?" a friendly maid calls, trying to wake me up. I simply groan from under the 3 layers of blankets. "Miss? Are you awake? It's time for school." I groan, not moving. _Get up!_ I scream in my head. _Tamaki's at school!_ With the mental encouragement, I get up and start dressing in my own modified uniform (I was allowed to wear this because the chairman found out who I was, though I don't see the big point. All I knew was that I didn't want to wear the original one.) I dressed in the golden mid-thigh skirt; white, short-sleeved dress-shirt; golden, low-cut, short-sleeved sweater; dark-brown tie; white knee-high socks; dark-brown high-heels; white, lacey, fingerless gloves that go to my elbow; and a few golden bows, pinning my curly, blonde hair out of my face. I grab the dark-brown, leather, shoulder purse, filled with school supplies, and my keys. When I get outside, I lock the door and shove the key in my purse. _I must look ridiculous!_ my thought angrily. _Oh well, just find Tamaki, make him remember me and... __**HOLY SHIT!**_I had just reach the front of where the school was supposed to be, but in its place lay a gigantic pink palace. I open the gates and walk in. _Um... the office? Let's see... Ooh, there it is! _I approach the desk in the office.

"Can I help you?" a snoody lady asks from behind the counter. She doesn't even look up, instead, she types on her computer.

"I'm a new student." I say shyly. She looks up at me, and then down at my outfit. She chuckles and looks back up at my face.

"You're not wearing the Ouran uniform." she says, chuckling, as if I'm stupid. Then, she simply continues typing and chuckling, paying no attention to me what so ever.

"I'm Yuki Kanagawa." I reply. She gasps and looks up me. Realizing her mistake, she scans through a stack of papers and hands me a stack. She apologizes, I forgive her, and I leave. _2A? _I think as I read over my schedule.

"You look lost." a sweet little voice says. I look up at were the voice came from and thought it was an angel, but then I realized that the small, blonde boy was on top of a very tall, black-hair boy. The blonde boy had chocolaty brown eyes and was carrying a stuffed bunny. The dark-haired man had an expressionless face. "Are you lost?" the young boy asked when I didn't reply.

"Um... I think I am..." I replied blushing and looking down. _He__ looks like Tamaki! He looks like Tamaki, the last time I saw him! He looks like Tamaki from 10 years ago! _I thought with tears welling up in my eyes. Then, I blinked, releasing tears that silently streamed down my face.

"D-don't... Don't cry. It's okay. We all get lost." The young boy said, panicked. I simply looked up and shyly smiled as I continued to silently cry.

"You just... reminded me of an old friend." I said, drying my eyes with tissues that the tall one pulled out of thin air. "Do you know where 2A is?" I asked, trying to cheer up.

"Oh, 2A. You're in Tama-chan's class." the young boy said, suprising me with the name **Tama-chan**. _Tama-chan...Tamaki... _As we walked there, the young boy introduced himself and the giant cheerfully. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey for short. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori for short."

"Oh. I'm Yuki Kanagawa. Thank you Honey and Mori." I said with a smile. _I can't believe I cried! What's wrong with me?!_

"Of course! You can come to us anytime! We're in room 3A if you ever need us!" Honey said cheerfully. "Hey! Why don't you stop by our class room when the final bell rings?! We'll take you to our club!" he added excitedly. _Why not make some friends? I should go. Okay, I will._ I thought, happily. Was I...smiling? I was. Well, that got awkward...

"Of course I'll go!" I said, cheerfully. _Why am I so happy?_

"We're here." a deep voice that I didn't recognize said. I assume it was Mori, though.

"Thank you, again. See you later." I said, waving as I walked into the classroom. As I open the door, I see **him** sitting across the room. **He **looks at me and comes over to me. As **he** starts walking over to me, all I can think is _Tamaki? Tamaki?! He remembers me?! Tamaki?!_

"Hello, my princess," He says, letting me down. "What's your name?" _What do I do? What do I say?_

* * *

1._Sama _is a Japanese title showing someone respect.  
2._ Petit Chaperon Rouge_ means _Little Red Ridding Hood._  
3. _Otosan_ is Japanese for _Dad._


	3. Chapter 3: The real me

**I don't own Ouran or the characters... Just Yuki. I will write this on every chapter. Feel free to skip this part... I would...  
**

* * *

"I'm Yuki Kanagawa." I answer, disappointment showing in my voice. _What am I supposed to do now? _I ask in dismay. _My Tamaki doesn't remember me? How can this be? Did he brake his promise? I don't know what to do now. Should I just leave? __**Wake the fuck up, Tamaki!**__**I can't stand this!**__ Don't cry though..._

"Yuki... doesn't that mean princess?" said another dark-haired man, only this one had glasses and a black leather notebook that he was scribbling in, though class hadn't started. "'How ironic..." he chuckled.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said in a loud, disapproving voice. "Don't chuckle here and now! She's a new student!-" Tamaki lectured Kyoya for a while, as I go lost in thought. Seeing my blank face, Tamaki must have thought that I was upset, because he squeezed the life out of me, cooing "Poor thing!" into the top of my hair.

"Class is starting. Tamaki, let go of the poor creature that you're murdering." the teacher said rather harshly. Tamaki let me go and sat down, surrounded by a dark and gloomy aura. I went and sat next to him, hoping to cheer him up. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't let him realize who I am... I wish he could hug me like he used to, though..._

**"DING-DONG~"** the bell sang. _Time for...__** GYM?! THESE FUCKING RICH ASS BASTARDS STILL DO FUCKING**_** GYM CLASS?!** I screamed in my head as I read over my schedule.

"Yu~ki~" Honey sang while Mori almost ran to catch up to me. "Wait up!" he cried as Mori reached where I was standing.

"What's wrong?" I ask Honey skeptically. "I have to go to Gym class... well, I need to find it first." I admitted sheepishly, straitening invisible wrinkles from my uniform.

"Awe! You're so cute!" Honey cooed, jumping down from Mori to me and attacking me with hugs.

"We have that class, too." Mori said with no emotion. "Follow me." He instructed. I followed him, scared that if I didn't, he would murder me.

"You should sit with my club at lunch!" Honey whispered excitedly. "And you should try and get out of class early to get to our classroom before we get out so that we can get to our club earlier."

"Okay." I agreed, carrying Honey behind Mori.

"Honey, lets go change. Here's the girls locker-room." Mori announced, letting Honey switch people again.

"T-thank you..." I stuttered as they left. I went into the locker-room to find one pair of neatly folded clothed. _The only girl?_ I asked myself. I replace my school uniform with the royal blue short-shorts with two golden stripes down the side, and a golden tank-top that showed the bottom of my abs, golden knee-high socks and black-and-white converse. I remove the small bows, put mu hair in a high-ponytail, and add a big, golden bow. I walk out and immediately earn everyone's stares.

"Yuki!" Honey calls, jumping into my arms. "You look super cute!" I start giggling and blushing, which makes me earn more stares.

"Merci beaucoup*, Honey..." I say shyly, forgetting that they didn't speak French. Everyone stared at me, wide-eyed, when I spoke French. "Oops... Um... I mean thank you very much, Honey." I shyly murmured quickly.

"You speak French!" Honey exclaimed. "**KAWAII!**" I blushed in a much deeper shade of red than I thought was possible. I heard people ask stuff like, "Is she okay?" and "I don't think that tomatoes can get that red." I didn't really pay attention until two identical boys started poking my face. "Don't touch her!" Honey threatened. " I'll kill you both!"

"Hikaru, do you think we should stop poking her?" one of them asked, unfazed by Honey's threat.

"But, we must make sure she's alive, Kaoru." Hikaru answered.

"I-I'm ok-kay." I stammered, embarrassed. I looked up at them from under my lashes, seeing two golden-orange haired, fair skinned, yellowish eyed boys.

"**KAWAII~**" they said in unison, glomping me and Honey, who was still in my arms.

"Mori!" I yelled, trying to squirm free of their grasp. The twins let go as soon as Mori stood next to our group. I went and stood behind his arm, peeking out from behind him every now and then. Every time I did, multiple people yelled "**KAWAII~**"

"Class, please don't harass the new student." a bulky teacher said, eyeing Hikaru and Kaoru who cower behind each other. The teacher looks at me quickly, and then looks back at the twins. "Are you okay?" he asks me as I hide behind Mori again. I simply poke my head out, nod, and hid again. I come out from behind Mori, still partially hiding, and blush. All the boys start to surround me, but stop as soon as Mori side-steps in front of me.

"Leave her alone!" Honey says, menacingly. Everybody backs away. _I wonder why they're so scared of Honey... Probably because of Mori... He's FUCKING SCARY! _I thought to myself.

"Okay, ladies!" the Gym teacher said. "Run 3 laps! Go!" Honey jumped down from my arms and started running, followed by me, Mori, and the rest of the class. _Now's the time to show how fast I can run!_ I started slowly, but ran faster. I was about the same speed as Mori, who was catching up to the waiting Honey. Once we reached Honey, he started running with me and Mori.

"How can you run so fast, Yuki?" Honey asked, not at all breathless as we finished our first lap. "Me and Takashi are very athletic, that's our reason. So what's yours?" He asked again when I didn't answer.

"I... Let's talk about it later. I don't want to bring up that memory right now." I said, sadly, but not breathlessly. Honey nodded and we finished our second lap, overlapping many of the students who were just finishing one lap._ Damn it! I'm thinking about it! I just can't cry. SHIT! I'm crying! Fuck!_

"Wha- What's wrong?" Honey asked, worried when he saw me crying. I just ran with all my speed and finished the third lap, running past the teacher, and flipping over the bleachers. _Damn it! I have to leave! SHIT! I'm still in Gym clothes! Ugh!_ I thought, turning around and going into the girl's locker-room. I changed and went out to Honey, when I stopped crying.

"Sorry Honey," I apologized innocently. "I just remembered a very sad memory. If you can find out about me, I'll tell you it." I said, smiling. Then the bell rang, excusing us. We saw Kyoya as we walked me to Science.

"Kyoya!" Honey called, making him turn. "Tell me about Yuki! Please!"

Kyoya smiled and replied, "Sophia Bellard. Long, curly, blonde hair. Blue eyes that fade from a lavender to a silver. 5'10. 120 lbs. Father and mother killed 3 months ago. Got adopted by the Kanagawas and renamed herself Yuki. No siblings. Originally from Paris, France. Friends with Tamaki since age 3. Interests include playing the piano, guitar, flute, singing, dancing, playing board games. Speaks French, Japanese, Arabic, Spanish, and English. Currently single. Age 17." I stared in disbelief as he read my entire profile from a small notebook. _How does he know this? Who is he? **WHY THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW THIS STUFF?! WHO THE FUCK IS** **HE?!** _

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_**I scream, falling to my knees, covering my ears with my gloved hands, crying. By this time, the twins, a very feminine male, and Tamaki have grouped around us, to hear who I really am. **_"You don't know what you've done, do you? Well, now because of you, I have to move AGAIN!"_**I say harshly, emphasizing the last word.

"Why would you have to move?" the feminine one asks in a smooth, sympathetic, kind voice. I had to calm down and control myself.

"Because they'll _kill_ me." I explain, stretching out the word kill so that it will sink in faster. "They'll find me and kill me like they did to my parents. I'm sorry, but I have to pack." I get up and start running, but get knocked down after 20 feet. I let out a scream that is muffled by someone's hand. _Oh shit! Just kill me! Please, just quickly kill me!_ I think, sobbing.

"Don't cry." Honey's familiar voice pleas. "I won't hurt you, but I can't loose you. You're too cute!" he says with a smile. I flip onto my back from underneath Honey and hug him, while I cry.

"Oh lookie, lookie. Haruhi," Hikaru says evily.

"She's all dirty," Kaoru continues, "that will never do..."

"Leave her alone," the feminine one, that I guess is Haruhi, says, "or Honey-sempia and Mori-sempia will kill you two. Plus you two should already have died. You're such perverts..." The twins then got a very depressed look on their faces and Haruhi chuckled.

"Crap." I say, sad about the impression that I'm making, "I'm late for class. And on my first day too." Everyone chuckled, and I got the feeling that they ditch a lot.

"It's okay, Yuki!" Honey says. "Tama-chan will make everything okay. I have an idea! Let's take her to the club now and stay there for the rest of the day! you should clean up, Yuki-chan." Honey adds, though I already knew that I looked like a mess. _Well, _I think getting up with Honey in my arms, _let's see how this plays out._

* * *

_ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

* * *

**1. **_Merci beaucoup_ is French for _Thank you very much._


	4. Chapter 4: A new member

**I don't own Ouran or it's characters... I own Yuki though. Now back to the six perverts and two semi-innocent girls...  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask, clinging to Tamaki. We were walking down numerous hallways and up many staircases. Finally, we reached a room. "Music Room #3? Isn't that the abandoned one?" I ask.

"Yes, it is." Tamaki answers, pushing the door open. "So we made it into a Host Club" As Tamaki said this, our group was attacked by random rose petals. _What the fuck? A host club? In a music room?_

"Um... What's with the rose petals? They're lovely, but unnecessary... they sort of waste money, don't they?" I ask. Kyoya face palms with a vein popping out of the side of his head.

"Why didn't I think of that? It is a waste of money..." he muttered, disapprovingly to himself. I walked in the room behind Tamaki and Mori.

"Um... Do you guys have an extra modified female uniform... I don't wear the regular ones." I asked, sounding like a spoiled brat. I'm sure other people thought of me like that too.

"I don't think we do. Well, none like yours at least..." Hikaru said, disappointed.

"But we do have other female uniforms that have been modified." Kaoru finished.

"Can I use one?" I asked, knowing that I would have to go home to change. "Well, I suppose that I could just use a different one from home I guess..."

"No!" Honey interrupted. "Take a bath here and use one of these uniforms!" As he said that, Honey pulled out a rack of modified uniforms in many different colors.

"Um... Okay..." I said, a little surprised. _Why the fuck do they have female uniforms if there are only guys in this club? Are they all perverts? I have to think positively, though... _

"Haruhi, show Yuki where the baths are. Mori, Honey, guard the entrance." Tamaki ordered. "Hitachiin twins, pick out an outfit that would suit her. Pick carefully. Kyoya, summarize all of our secrets and give them to Yuki when she gets out of the bath. ALL of them." Tamaki emphasized the word all, so I was curious. Everyone got busy following Tamaki's orders.

* * *

When I got out of the bath, there was an outfit picked out for me, completed with accessories and a brush for my tangled hair. I brushed my hair and pinned it up in a bun. I put on the mid-thigh black skirt, the 'spaghetti-strap' white shirt, whit knee-high socks, black combat boots, and white lace fingerless gloves. I toped it off with a small black bow in front of my bun. I put on a black-with-white-lace choker-collar necklace and golden hoop earrings. I walked out of the bath-house, looking like a maid, which of course, Honey found to be adorable.

"You're so cute!" Honey said, jumping into my arms for the third time of the day. I giggled and blushed, hugging Honey closer to me, and hiding behind Mori for no reason.

"Thank you!" I said. Mori motioned for me to follow him, probably going back to the Host Club, since there were only 10 minutes of class left. "Do you guys have to participate in club activities today?" I ask, not wanting to be alone.

"Yeah," Honey replies sheepishly. "but you can be like a maid or something... Or maybe even a guest! be my guest, and then Tamaki's, and Takashi's, and the twins', and Haruhi's, and maybe even Kyoya's! But eat cake with me at my table first, okay?" he plans.

"Okay... That seems fun!" I replied with a smile. When we reached the Host Club, I was handed a sheet of paper named _**'Top Secret: Shred After Read'**_so I read the contents:

_**Tamaki- Moved to Japan to supply his mother with sufficient money to live which would be provided by his Grandmother.  
Hikaru and Kaoru- Don't trust other people because other people are "slow and stupid", trusted someone once and they got betrayed.  
Honey- Supposed to be big, tough, martial arts master, but is that with a weakness for cute stuff and sweets.  
Kyoya- Third child, expected to surpass perfection, underdog who is supposed to follow brothers' footsteps.**_

The last one surprised me the most:

**_Haruhi- Is indebted to the Host Club, so she hides the fact that she's a girl to repay her debt_**

"WHAT?! DON'T KEEP HER AGAINST HER WILL! I'LL PAY OFF THE REST OF HER DEBT!" I said, dramatically and angered. _I can't believe these rapists! Fuckin' nasty!_ Haruhi looked like she didn't really want to be here, but would decline my offer. She also looked preoccupied, like she doesn't give this club a second thought.

"Nah, I'm okay." She said, just as I predicted. "It's actually pretty fun. And teaches me who to stay away from. Honey and Mori are okay. Everyone else..." she drifted off, angering Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins.

"What about everyone else?!" The twins yelled in frustration.

"Yeah... What about daddy?" Tamaki asked in dismay. Everyone looked at him.

"Daddy?" I asked, believing that she should take up my offer after all. "That's something a rapist would be called... or a boyfriend or husband..." My remark made Tamaki go into a corner and started... growing mushrooms? _Who the fuck grows mushrooms? And how in fucking hell can ANYONE grow mushrooms on a marble floor and on a wall... and on their head and body? Weird..._

"Yuki, I'll make a deal with you." Kyoya said, not angry anymore. "If you join the Host club, I'll knock off 20,000 yen from Haruhi's debt." Everyone, but me, was surprised.

I surprised everyone even more when I said, "Okay. I do have to make sure that you guys don't rape the poor girl anymore." Everyone stared at me, even Kyoya. "Why else would you have all of these outfits?" I ask, showing how inappropriate this outfit is. The whole Host Club blushed at how proven my theory was. "And Tamaki doesn't need a daughter... Remember that." Then, the bell rang.

"Positions." a slightly blushing Kyoya said. Everyone stood around a chair, that Tamaki sat in, positioned in the middle of the room. Honey jumped into my arms and Mori led me to the chair, so that I was next to Tamaki and in front of Mori while holding Honey.

"You, me, and Takashi can share a hosting table, okay Yuki?" Honey whispers to me as we wait patiently. I nod, accepting his invitation silently.

Then, the guests opened the door and seven beautifully harmonized voices sang "Welcome~" as the magical rose pedals rained onto the waiting crowd of girls and boys, eager to talk to their hosts... or their hostess.


	5. Chapter 5: The moron

**A/N: You can always skip the bold part at the beginning of the chapters. These messages are just me saying stuff like "I don't own Ouran, just Yuki, though I stole that name..." I am ashamed that I couldn't even think of a name... /).(\**

* * *

As guests started swarming the supposedly "abandoned" music room, I found myself to blush a lot. I was also quite nervous... I found myself wanting to hide behind Mori or Tamaki all the time. I suppose that my piers found this absolutely adorable, because a crowd would surround me hugging Honey, and they would all yell **"KAWAII!" **which would make me blush even darker. Whenever that happened, some other host would steal me for about 5 minutes, all the time, Honey would meaninglessly stroke Usa-chan (a pink stuffed-bunny that Honey carries around for those who don't know). I hated seeing Honey like this.

"Honey! I got you cake!" I said, holding out strawberry-shortcake for him. I love how his face brightened up, and how he just smiled so happily that everyone else had to smile, too.

"Yay!" He exclaimed care-free, until he realized, "Where's yours?"

"I..." I would say, thinking of a reasonable excuse, "I wanted to give it to you and the guests." I would finally respond, smiling, also care-free. "I'll go get the rest." I would say, rushing back to the kitchen, returning later with two or three cakes, and platters. Once all the guests were served, I would sit next to Honey and tend to my group. I would apologize, explaining how I was supposed to be a maid, not a hostess, but added that I was happier with the challenge of both.

* * *

**Time warp: 3 weeks...**

* * *

"Hey, I think I got the idea of it!" I announce, happily balancing a piece of chocolate-strawberry cake on my head. I giggle and grab the plate with my free hand, as I hold my "outfit of the day" for club activities in the other hand. I set the cake in Honey's spot an change. I put on the lavener high-waist short-shorts, white short-sleeved button-up blouse, violet-lace fingerless gloves, white fishnet leggings, black converse, and floral-print bow that is rested on the back of my head, decorating a half-ponytail. I quickly tucked my shirt into my shorts and put on the lavender chocker-collar necklace with violet lace on the edges. I finish applying make-up when I hear a disruptive **BANG~ **of the door slamming open. I walk out, curly hair bouncing with my annoyed steps.

"What's going on?" I ask in annoyance as I step out of the dressing room, placing my hands on my hips. I see a non-host staring at me, as well as the seven men I'm used to. This man had slightly curly brown hair, brown eyes with specks of gold and green, and pale skin. He was wearing a plain-black muscle-tee that showed his muscled biceps, and khaki shorts with black and red Jordons.

"Sophia!" the man says joyfully, running towards me with open arms. I realize that nobody is gonna stop him, so I flip over his head, the ends of my hair brushing against his face.

"Who is this?" I ask, a little pissed while landing perfectly. "And who's Sophia?"

"You're Sophia and I'm your long-lost-brother's-friend!" he declares cheerfully.

"No... I'm Yuki Kanagawa." I answer, frightened beyond belief, giving the hosts the 'Help me or I will kill you later' look. Honey and Mori step forward. I pick Honey up and side-step behind Mori. "Thank you." I whisper to the protective cousins.

Takashi nods and Honey whispers, "Can I have that cake, now?" Pointing to the cake I was supposed to give him for snack. I nod and he jumps down, grabs the cake, and gets back into my waiting arms. Hikaru and Kaoru come and stand beside me, and start harassing me.

"Why do you always hold Honey?" Hikaru asks while poking my right arm.

_Twitch..._

"Yeah... Are you trying to replace Takashi?" Kaoru asks, kicking my left ankle.

_Twitch..._

"Hikaru... Kaoru... You're being annoying..." I say coldly, but not fazing them. Then, Hikaru becomes a major pervert and starts petting my hair.

_Twitch... Twitch..._

In desperate need to be away from the two devils, I move and sit at a table with Honey, as he eats his cake. Trying desperately to stay calm, I hum the lyrics to an old nursery rhyme that Anne taught me when Tamaki left:

_'London bridge is falling down,  
falling down, falling down.  
London bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay,  
wood and clay, wood and clay.  
Build it up with wood an clay,  
my fair lay._

_Wood and clay will wash away,  
wash away, wash away.  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
my fair lady._

_Build it up with bricks and molar,  
bricks and molar, bricks and molar.  
Build it up with bricks and molar,  
my fair lady._

_Bricks and molar will not stay,  
will not stay, will not stay.  
Bricks and molar will not stay,  
my fair lay._

_Build it up with iron and steel,  
iron and steel, iron and steel.  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
my fair lady._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
bend and bow, bend and bow.  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
my fair lady._

_Build it up with silver and gold,  
silver and gold, silver and gold.  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
my fair lady._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
stolen away, stolen away.  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
my fair lady._

_Set a man to watch all night,  
watch all night, watch all night.  
Set a man to watch all night,  
my fair lady._

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,  
fall asleep, fall asleep.  
Suppose the man should fall asleep,  
my fair lady._

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
smoke all night, smoke all night.  
Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
my fair_ lady.'  
**(A/N: I stole this from my dear cousin "Lily." Check out here stuff at Lady of the Lillypadz! XD)**

While I was caught up in singing in my head, I hadn't realized that the room had gotten quiet. Everyone stared at me, even Honey who had stopped eating cake. "What song was that?" Haruhi asked, interested in the melody tone. I freeze, realizing that they had heard the one song that I wanted to keep as mine and Anne's secret song.

"It's the old nursery rhyme _London Bridge._" I reply, disappointed.

"I don't know that one..." all eight, including the intruder, said at one point or another. I dead-panned for a few minutes, shocked by the realization.

"What the FUCK is wrong with all of you?!" I ask angrily. "That's one of the creepiest nursery rhymes that ever existed." It dawned on me that everyone probably didn't know it because it was so creepy, and they've probably never been to London. My face turns scarlet that burns through the light layer of foundation and hides my light-pink blush, and I avert my attention to the floor. Five of the eight guys yelled _**"KAWAII!"**_and tackle me. "Taka...shi!" say, voice muffled by the dog-pile that did not include Haruhi, Kyoya, or Takashi. Answering my unspoken plea, Takashi grabs the back of Honey's shirt in one hand and the back of mine in the other. He sets me down, and I retuck my shirt, smoothen the wrinkles, and fix my hair. I pick Honey up again because then Takashi won't let me get tackled again... and Honey's SO CUTE!

"If you're trying to take our Yuki away," Honey said, a little bit pissed off, "then you'll have to pry her out of our cold dead hands." As he said the last words, you could see a black aura around us.

"Well," I say, trying to lighten the mood, "could you get out anyways? Club activities will start soon and I have to be home at 5:00..." Everyone dead-panned at my sentence, except the all-knowing Kyoya.

"She has to entertain at a social event that all of you have been invited to."Kyoya explains, being a little shit about it. "It's at the Kanagawa's house, remember?" he asks making everyone think back until the bell rings.

"Places!" I yell as the intruder is kicked out the door by Takashi. We all get into our spots by the chai. Then, the doors fly open, "Welcome~" is sang by the 8 harmonized voices. When the magical rose petals clear, you can see a rainbow. Haruhi is red, Takashi is orange, Hikaru is yellow, Kaoru is green, Tamaki is blue, I am purple, Honey is pink, and Kyoya is turquoise.

"Would any of you like some cake or coffee?" I ask Honey and his guests. All six wanted coffee and three wanted cake. "Honey?" I ask, since he didn't reply. This time, he simply shook his head. "Hosts!" I cried, gaining everyone's attention, "Emergency meeting!" As I grab Honey, I whisper to the girls, "You'll tell the other guests about this incident, right?" They simply nodded they're heads. Then, we went into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Perverted Homosexual

**I don't own any characters but my OC: Yuki. I don't own Ouran. Emiko is supposed to represent my favorite cousin... And she will. Right now she's shy...**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked as I burst through the double doors, Honey in my arms.

"Honey says he doesn't want cake!" I say, setting Honey down by our cake supply. Everyone gasped when Honey didn't even look at the cakes, all he did is stroke Usa-chan like he does when I'm away during club hours. Takashi simply picked Honey up and placed him in my arms. Honey hugged Usa-chan, but still looked depressed. "What do we do? He's using his 'Yuki's-gonna-leave' face..." I say drifting off, remembering our uninvited guest.

Everyone else caught on, too, except Tamaki who said, "Why do you think he looks like that?" We all dead-panned and face-palmed. _Tamaki grew that stupid when he moved away? Come on Tamaki... You turned into a true idiotic moron, didn't you? _Just to make sure he wasn't asleep or something like that, I smacked the back of his head. When I heard a small yelp come out of his mouth, I sighed.

"You are never staying away from me for 10 years ever again... Though I don't know how much more stupid you could get..." I said letting my sentences drift off to make things more dramatic. When I said that snide remark, Tamaki crawled out of the kitchen and into a corner where he... grew mushrooms again... "He's in the wrong club," I point out. "he should be in the gardening club..." Everyone nods in agreement, even the guests. This only makes Tamaki grow... two types of mushrooms. "How the fuck does he do that?" I ask as some random dude starts picking mushrooms that only reappear a moment later.

"Total mystery..." Kyoya says in annoyance. "Tamaki, stop that. You're scaring Yuki." Tamaki turns to find me behind Takashi, holding Honey.

"Daddy's sorry!" Tamaki says, skipping toward me with open arms. "Daddy's so sorry, dear daughters!"

"'Daddy' is something that a rapier make you call them..." I point out which makes Tamaki retreat to his corner again. "That or a husband/boyfriend... Plus, we're practically the same age... So, it won't ever work out like that... Ever..."

"Wait a second," a fan-girl said "Didn't he say daughters?" I'm sure that the entire Host Club looked liked ghosts.

"Are you saying..." I asked Tamaki, thinking quickly, "Which boy do you find attractive? I didn't know that you were bisexual Tamaki..." I said, making the pervert blush in his corner, which somehow cooked the mushrooms. "Is it Honey?" I ask, holding Honey away from Tamaki. "Takashi? Kyoya? Haruhi? Hikaru? Kaoru?" The twins gaped and clung to each other dramatically. Then, everyone hid behind me, even Takashi who was now holding Honey. "I won't let you touch them. Keep your perverted hands to yourself." I said, wanting to die of laughter.

"You can touch me!" one of the girls said, too idiotic to realize what she just said.  
"Touch me!" another girl pleaded, making Tamaki blush even more.  
"Touch me first!" a different girl cried, which made me turn blue from tried not to laugh.

Once all of the girls were begging Tamaki to 'touch them', the rest of the Host club escaped. Me, Honey, Haruhi, and the twins were the first ones to laugh. Takashi and Kyoya let out chuckles. "They... they... they begged him..." I tried saying while laughing, "to... TOUCH THEM!" When I said this, everyone laughed harder than they thought was possible. Just as our group started to calm down, a girl with strait long black hair and my eyes walked up to us. She was about 4'5

"Yuki?" she asked in a sweet little voice. "Is that really you?"

"Emi-chan!" I yelled, getting up and hugging the sweet little girl. "I haven't seen you since I left Paris! Where have you been? I told you to go to the Kanagawa residence, didn't I?" I thought back to that day, remembering that I told her.

"Yeah well," Emi said, playing with her pigtails, "my flight got canceled five times, so now I'm here." She said smiling happily in her pink knee-high dress. Then, Hikaru coughed, well, fake coughed.

"Oh right." I said turning towards the impatient members of the Host club. "Host Club, this is my cousin Emiko. Emi-chan, this is Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, Takashi or Mori for short, and in that room is the perverted Tamaki that I want you to stay away from, okay?" The small girl nodded, looking at the Host Club. The Hitachiin twins grinned and rubbed their hands together, plotting a prank or something, which earned them an icy glare from my which made them freeze and hide. I giggled and warned, "If Emi-chan isn't happy or comfortable, I will kill the person that did whatever it was to her." The Host Club shivered and Emiko just giggled.

"I heard that you are playing the piano tonight." Emiko said, curiously. I nodded my head and she smiled. "It has been a while. I can't wait! I only hear your music when you thought of **him** and **the departure**." Emiko said, emphasizing certain words. I laughed, which surprised her.

"All of that is a thing of the past." I said, smiling as I picked Honey up for no reason... "Oh and Emi-chan, **he **is here and **they **all know about **him**." I say, gesturing to the Host Club with my head.

"Oh... okay." Emi says, not very surprised. "Oh and, Anne wanted you to call her. You remember her number, right. I forgot already..." Emi admits sheepishly. I nod my head, peaking into the Host Club room to see Tamaki still being attacked by fans as he grows mushrooms.

"I'm gonna go save Tamaki... and then I'm gonna laugh my ass off when I get you guys in there." I say, giving Honey to Takashi. "Kyoya, tell Emiko about the biggest secret so that she doesn't fall in love with the wrong person." I instruct Kyoya, obviously talking about Haruhi. Kyoya nods and I go to save Tamaki.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet my father

**Disclaimer: This author doesn't own Ouran or its characters, just Yuki and Emiko. R&R... **

* * *

"Tamaki..." I'm surprised when I walk into the room. Tamaki was... a mushroom? Oh no, that's not him. Pheew... Where is he?

"Yuki!" the blonde moron screams, clinging onto me for dear life, which earns me everyone's death stares... "Daddy's not perverted, dear daughter! And daddy doesn't like any boys! Don't worry!" Tamaki almost screeches.

"I-it's o-okay." I stammer as girls circle around us, "J-just l-let go of m-me." I pat his head, trying to sooth him. In that moment, everyone's eyes seemed to glow. "T-Tamaki, don't make me call T-Takashi." I threaten, scared that these girls will murder me. Tamaki jumps off of me, with a frightened look on his face as he sees the girls, who one by one, turn innocent again.

"Y-Yuki?" Emiko's sweet voice asks, earning more death stares at both me and Emiko. "Can we get a penguin? Or a turtle? Or a sloth? Or a slurtle?" She asks with wide hopeful eyes.

"That is something you would ask, isn't it? And at a time like this." I say laughing.

"What's a slurtle?" the twins ask in unison. I start dyeing from laughter, along with Emiko and Tamaki. Everyone else stares at me as I make my way to her.

"I'm very curious about this word as well." Kyoya informs us, scribbling into his black notebook.

"A slurtle... is a mix... between a sloth... and a turtle." I say, laughing my ass off. "Emi... loves slow animals... and always wanted... to make a hybrid..." I explain, face red and torso hurting from laughter.

"Oh..." the girls ant the Host Club say in unison. Hikaru and Kaoru start laughing their asses off, Emiko pulled out a random porcupine and pets it, Tamaki starts playing the piano, Honey eats cake while Takashi watches stalker-like, Haruhi starts talking to people, Kyoya starts scribbling into his notebook, and I fall on the floor after seeing this clubs' totally random activities.

Then, my phone rings. "He-hello." I greet, trying to contain my laughter.

_**"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YUKI?! THE PARTY STARTS IN TWO HOURS AND YOU NEED TO GET READY!"**_my "father" screams so loud that everyone in the room could hear him.

"I'm coming home with Emiko." I reply, cautiously placing the phone back to my ear. "Alright. Okay. Yes. Don't worry. Bye otosan." I say, hanging up. "Emiko, we have to go home and squeeze me into a dress." I say, grabbing my uniform and purse. Emi nods and we leave.

* * *

**Time warp: When they get to the Kanagawa residence **

* * *

"Hold still." a maid said, trying to kill me with a corset.

"It's... too... tight..." I say in-between gasps for air. The maid ties the devilish thing and pats my back.

"Now for the dress." She says with a smile, pulling out a baby blue dress with light-pink lace on the collar, hem, and sleeves of the dress. It came with a petticoat, hair-piece that looked like a tiny light-blue-with-pink-lace hat, and a chocker-collar. I put my hair up into a braided-bun. Next, I applied make-up(mainly eye make-up and lip-gloss) and put on the baby-blue 6" heels that had a pink heart surrounded by pink-lace.

"You look beautiful!" Emiko exclaimed, appearing in my bedroom door-way wearing a pink-and-white-lace dress, black hair up in pig-tails with a similar hairpiece, only hers was pink and white, in her hair. behind her was... _The HOST CLUB?!_

"Wha- How long? How much?" I stammered, realizing that about 10 minutes ago, I was in a towel.

"I was here when they were dressing you, but they came when they were putting your hair up." Emiko informed me, smiling just like host club was... innocently. I blushed and let my soul escape. The twins ran over to me, trying to shove my soul back into my body, sadly, succeeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" I scream furiously while the twins glomp me. "I AM GETTING READY! YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!" I scream angrily, not fazing the twins who glue themselves to me. "Except Haruhi and Emiko... They're okay..." I add calmly, forgetting that the maid doesn't know Haruhi's a girl. She gasps, shocked. "Oh, Haruhi is... sort of like... my brother..." I cover up, not very well.

"Oh, ok." the maid says, no longer caring. Everyone lets out a 'Pheew' when the maid bough my horrible lie.

"Oh, hello boys." my 'otosan' says, walking past my room. "BOYS?! WHY ARE THERE BOYS OUTSIDE OF YUKI'S ROOM?! TIME TO PLAY THE PIANO!" He screams, dragging me out of my room by the wrist which I had just put a light-blue satin fingerless glove with light-pink lace on.

"Otosan... This is the Host Club..." I admit sheepishly, making the man stop in his tracks. He runs back an starts shaking everyone's hands.

"Oh, hello!" he says enthusiastically. "I'm Yuki's father! I thank you all for taking care of my precious daughter! There are so many weirdos out in the world and I don't want her to meet them!" He says as I walk over and pick Honey and Emiko up. I walk out of the room followed by Takashi. I sit the tree of them at a table and go into the kitchen. I walk out with two slices of cake.

"Ooh! Yuki's homemade cake!" Emiko cheers as I set the cake down, smiling. "It's the best in the whole world!" Emiko brags to Honey who takes a bite as I go to get three cups of tea.

"It's so yummy!" Honey says when I return. I set the tea down on the table in front of them.

"Thank you Honey." I say like I'm supposed to at 'home'. Everyone can tell that I'm acting different. I go and get six more cups of tea as the rest of our 'group' joins up. I set them down and go to the piano. I take a deep breath and begin playing. Everyone's eyes bulge out of their heads when I start playing, except Emiko who is used to me. She sips her tea and joins me. "Come on Tamaki. Remember this song? We would always split the parts up between us." I say, as he walks over and begins playing the old song. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Takashi were the first ones to recover.

"How... can... you... play... so... well?" Honey asked as Takashi gave him a random tissue, which he dabbed his tear-filled eyes with. I laughed and shrugged. Then, I noticed otosan on the couch, giving me a warning glare. I nodded and stopped playing. Emiko and Tamaki stopped as well, looking at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"Does anyone want more refreshments?" I ask, as I do in the club. Everybody shakes their head or says 'no'. The doorbell rang a moment after that. I walked to the door, like we agreed I would during the party. "Hello." I say, welcoming to the men in suits.

"Hello, Yuki." one of them says. I look up in surprise as he says my name. He smiles at me, sort of devilish, as I stare in surprise. He resembles Kyoya.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected guests

"I apologize, I am Yuuichi Ootori, and this is Akita Ootori." says the second man.

"Co-come in, please." I stutter as I gesture for the men to come in. I shut the door behind them and lead them to the living room, where everyone is in a small group.

"Kyoya!" The two Ootori brothers call the younger one, who now has a tick-mark on his temple. I go sit on the floor by Honey, Takashi, and Emiko.

"Akira gave Yuki quite a shock when we came to the door." Yuuichi said to Kyoya, which earned Akira quick death glances from the whole room. When everyone's gaze turned on me, I looked down and blushed.

_**"KAWAII!"** _Hikaru and Kaoru yelled in unison, charging at me with open arms. I sighed, got up, and sat on the couch in-between Honey and Takashi. After being sent a glare by Honey and Takashi, the twins retreated to theirs spots. I sit at the piano and start playing Fleur de Lis. I get wide-eyed stares, but I ignore them.

The doorbell rang and as I was about to stop playing and answer it, Sakura, my favorite maid, says, "I'll get it." and I nod. I play for a while longer as more guests arrive. I would stop occasionally to say 'Hello' and hug people. A few times, I tried to teach Honey some simple music, until I got glared at. When that happened, I would play with Honey on my lap, letting him watch my fingers. That's how Emiko learned. That's also how I learned. And that's also how Tamaki learned. Haruhi always ended up talking with me and Honey, since everyone else was talking about rich people problems.

"Why do they make the littlest thing sound like the end of the world?" Haruhi asked the first time she came over to me. I shrugged and Honey did as well.

"We like attention?" Honey said in a questioning voice. "We don't know any other problems that would end the world?"

"Over dramatic?" I asked, making the two of them chuckle. "Well, I have to live with it daily. Honey had his whole life to adjust, so I suffer more." I said, making them chuckle again.

"Yuki!" a reddish-blonde hair woman called.

"Mrs. Hitachiin." Honey whispered to me as I stood up.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin." I said, hugging her. "How are you this evening? Would you like any refreshments?" I asked, like I was supposed to.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything. How are you?" she said back as she sat on the other side of me than Honey on the piano bench.

"I'm marvelous." I said, trying too hard. "I'm just teaching Mitsukuni some songs on the piano." She looked at the slick, black, baby grand piano that was risen on a small, circular platform.

"You play wonderfully." she complimented. "Who did you learn from?" she asked. Could I tell her that it was Tamaki? Should I lie?

"Tamaki did when were younger." I admitted, settling on the truth. She nodded, looking over at the blonde man who was probably discussing business with his father, otosan, and the Ootori sons. Emiko made her way over to us.

"Can I play Vom Tode real quick?" Emiko asked me. I nodded and moved myself and Honey to a chair next to Haruhi. Mrs. Hitachiin sat next to us. As Emiko began playing the piano, Sakura came to our group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Misses and Mister, but someone requires Miss Yuki's company." Sakura explains. I nod and excuse myself. I follow Sakura to the door where I find the man from in the Host Club today.

"Thank you, Sakura. I need to discuss private things with this baka." I explain, showing her that I have no interst in his company. She nods and leaves. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DRAKE?! LONG-LOST-BRTOHTER'S-FRIEND?! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A BAKA?!" I yell while laughing, insulting my real cousin.

"Be nice to family, Soph- I mean, Yuki." says another dark-haired man named Matt. I glare at him and he hides behind his 'lover', aka brother, Nick. Nick ran over and gave me a bear hug.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, LITTLE YUKI!" he said, waving me back and forth in his arms.

"I'm... getting... dizzy!" I say as he suffocates me. The other to join in making my dizziness fade, but my breathing worsen. "Can't... breathe..." with those words, the trio let me go so that I wouldn't die. "Stay here. I'll be right back" I said, walking inside. I walked up to Kyoya, Tamaki, Otosan, Akira, and Yuuichi. "May I ask to steal Tamaki, Kyoya, and Otosan?" I asked politely.

"Certainly." the Ootori elder sons answered. Those three followed me to Haruhi, Honey, Takashi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Emiko.

"Follow me, please." I said, walking out front where the three bakas waited.

"Yuki! Emi!" the cried, catching us in bear hugs that would kill anyone else. I pushed them off of Emi and myself.

"Otosan, the people who are out here know who I really am." I said, making him gasp in surprise. "These four are my cousins." I say, pointing to Emiko, Drake, Matt, and Nick, "and they are in the Host Club." I say, pointing to the rest. "This is Drake, Matt, Nick, Emiko, Tamaki, Kyoya, Takashi/Mori, Mitsukuni/Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi." I introduce, pointing to the right person.

"Hello." everyone says in unison, which is kinda freaky. Okay, that was a lie. It was fucking freaky. I shudder and giggle. Everyone looks at me which makes me blush. "So cute!" Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Matt, Drake, and Nick yell in unison, glomping me.

"Are your... cycles matched up?" I ask while gasping, trying to force air into my lungs. Everyone who's hugging me looks at me, and those who aren't laugh at my joke. The 7 brush it off their shoulders and squeeze me so tight that my corset feels loose.

"You're going to kill her." Kyoya informs calmly. I open my mouth to call for Takashi, but no sound comes out. Getting the message, Takashi lifts me up and sets me down. I take deep breaths, face flushed. I wave for them to leave, so they do. I stand alone, catching my breath when a car pulls up. I straighten my posture as the person steps out of the car. My eyes widen when I see their face.

"You..." I gasp in shock as I even out my breathing, or at least tried to. "You... weren't... invited... Otosan doesn't... even... know you!" They just chuckle. "Hel-!" I scream, but my scream is cut off by a sharp pain to my high-thigh that follows a bang. "You shot me!"


	9. Chapter 9: The murderer

**I don't own Ouran HSHC... Yeah... Sorry for the short chapter...  
**

* * *

"Awe, I'm sorry... I missed." the male voice chuckled, holding up the pistol, slowly walking towards me.

"Help!" I scream, clutching my bleeding leg, falling to the ground. "Please! He's going to kill me!" People rushed out of the estate because of my screaming, gasping at the sight that they were too late. The man held the pistol to my head, backing up to the car that waited for him... and me. "Takashi-sempia! Honey-sempia! Please!" I scream with tears falling down my face. I elbow his arm making him shoot my arm, but I'm free. Honey and Takashi are there in a second. Honey kicks the gun from his hand and Takashi breaks his hand. The man cries in pain, gets into the car, and leaves. Drake and Nick pick me up comfortably and carry me to my room. Matt had Sakura put a dark towel down so that my blood doesn't stain the bed-spread. I cry in pain as the three Ootori brothers start taking the bullets out and patching my wounds. Honey sits on the bed next to me, holding my free hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" Honey asks the brothers. They all nod. The Host Club and my cousins tell everyone to go home. When the house was empty, everyone sat on my bed.

"Tell them... who I am..." I say sobbing as they finish patching up the bullet wounds. Kyoya nodded, making his brothers more curious.

"This is Sophia Yuki Bellard from Paris, France." Kyoya summarized. "The man who shot her was the person who killed her real parents. She got adopted by Mr. Kanagawa and went into hiding so that he couldn't kill her." I cried hearing my past retold. My Otosan stared wide-eyed at the 'stalker' as I called him as of now... Nobody knew as much as Kyoya did, so they all stared wide-eyed, too.

"I'll protect you." Honey said while I hugged him. "Me and Takashi will. If it's alright with your Otosan, you should come to one of our-" Honey began, but was cut off by Kyoya.

"No." Stalker interrupted. "He saw you two the clearest, so he'd suspect you two and your houses. He would also check here. Haruhi's house would be ideal." Everyone looked at her.

"Fine, but just Yuki, her cousins and her bodyguards." she said firmly. Tamaki and the twins began whining.

"No, it would be safer... with fewer." I said, still sobbing a little bit. Everyone nodded and didn't argue.

"I'll be on speed-dial with these two." Stalker said, pointing at his brothers. Haruhi nodded.

"Let's go." she said.

* * *

**Time warp: Haruhi's housing complex...**

* * *

"Dad." Haruhi called out into the semi-small apartment. "I have a few friends over."

"You do?" Haruhi's dad asked, poking his head around a corner. She had warned us that cross-dressing ran in the family.

He looked at our group and Haruhi said, "Yuki, Emiko, Drake, Nick, Matt, Honey, and Mori. They're here because a murderer is after her, she got found, and Honey and Takashi are her bodyguards. Emiko is a friend and the rest are their cousins, but Emiko's brothers." Haruhi explained. Her father nodded and disappeared for a second. He came back dressed in a girl outfit.

"Well, I'm off to work." he said kissing Haruhi's cheek and leaving.

"We get to sleep with Haruhi in the room." me and Emiko say in unison. They giggled as they realize that they said it at the exact same time.

"Where do we sleep?" Everyone but Honey and Takashi ask.

"Well, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai can sleep in my room." Haruhi said, surprising the room. "It will be easier to protect Yuki. You three got the couch." Haruhi said handing Drake blankets. "Come on." Haruhi says, leading the group to her room.

"Okay." I said as I dragged my leg as if it were nonexistent. Takashi picked me up by the collar again, now that I was dressed in black skinny-jeans and a tight black shirt that hung off my shoulder. Of course I was wearing converse with them. My long blonde hair was up in a ponytail that hung out of the back of a black snap-back hat. I smiled, looking up at the giant who carried me with ease.

"I like it here. It's bigger than our last house, right Yuki." Emiko said, surprising even her brothers.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, much bigger. And nicer. Especially now." I said making me and Emi laugh.

"Please don't try to destroy my house." Haruhi said with an exasperated sigh.

"We won't. It's just that our last house is ashes now." I say, making us laugh incredibly hard. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"Why is that funny?" two devilish voices asked in unison from the doorway. I screamed upon seeing them.

"Calm down..." Hikaru said, stepping into the house.

"It's just us." Kaoru said, right next to his brother, finishing the sentence.

"I know." I said with a terrified look on my face. Then, I broke down and everyone stared laughing with me. "Why are you here?" I asked with a red face, catching my breath. The twin shrugged making everyone sweat drop. Then, a tick make appeared on Haruhi's forehead.

"Whatever." a voice said behind them. This time I was really scared.

"You... are..." I stuttered after a few seconds, "supposed to be...dead." I struggled and Takashi set me down, ready to fight. To his surprise, I ran towards the mysterious voice that I longed to hear. "ONIISAMA!" I yelled, hugging my supposedly dead brother.

"It's okay..." he cooed, not knowing what name to say. He stroked my hair with his calloused hand. I looked up through tears at his short, strait, blonde hair and his emerald eyes and smiled. He touched my arm where I had been shot and I winced. "Did you get shot or stabbed?" he asked, seeing the pain in my eyes.

"Shot." I said, smiling up at him. "Once in the leg and once in the arm. So, why are you here Mark? How did you find me?!" I asked, knowing that I was no longer safe.

"Actually, I found you." the same raspy voice from before said, getting the gun ready to shoot.


	10. Chapter 10: Wierdest day ever

**I don't own any part of Ouran...**

* * *

I scream as my brother holds my arms. "_What are you doing?!_" I scream at him. "_Why aren't you running?! You'll get shot!" _He looked surprise for a moment after I said these words, but then he started laughing. "Mark?" I ask as he starts laughing uncontrollably. His grasp on my wrists tightens, then he twists them so that I'm looking at the man. "Ow! Mark! You're hurting me!" I yell as his grasp tightens more.

"_Mark! You're hurting me!_" the dangerous man and Mark mimic me in an insulting tone. I let tears drip from my eyelashes as he nearly makes my hands fall off. Then, something makes him let go of my soon-to-be-swollen hands. I rub my wrists and turn around, forgetting that the gun was behind me, as Mark screams in pain. Honey had hit a pressure point, making the 25 year-old fall to the ground crying. I feel something touch the inside of my shoulder blades and close my eyes tight.

"If you shoot her, I will make you hurt 100 times worse." Honey threatened, his eyes nearly turning black. The man laughs, making the gun barely touch my back.

"Why should I fear a boy whose lies are bigger than him?" the man in the hood asks, chuckling. Takashi simply stands behind Honey, making the man stop chuckling. In fact, I think he shivered.

"Please don't shoot Mr. N-" Emiko screams, stopping mid-name when he cocks the gun.

"Emi, we both know his name, but there's a reason I didn't say it already." I say, surprising everyone but the person behind me who makes a 'tsk' sound. I shudder as he presses the gun closer to my spine.

"Don't say it girls." he croaked in an obviously fake voice. He grabs my ponytail and drags me to Emiko, grabbing a pigtail in the same hand. I hug the small girl and kick the man where it would hurt. He drops both the gun and our hair. I grab the gun and press it to his temple.

"Mori." I call, telling him to take the gun. He nods and holds it to the man's face. I didn't notice how shaky my hands were until Mori took the gun and held it strait. Emi and Haruhi hug me on the couch, and Drake, Nick, and Matt stand in front of us, but behind Mori and Honey. "His name is Charlie Nowikki. He worked with our family back in Paris. I never trusted him and told them to cut all ties with him, but they ignored me. Then, they said 'If we shall die, everything goes to Mark. If he dies, everything belongs to Sophia. If she dies, it's all Charlie's.' in their will, and he wanted it. He worked with Mark, but planned to kill him later. I chose to go into hiding on my own." I explained. Then, my mouth was covered by a hand and another one was placed on the back of my head. I was lifted up by my head and dangled in the air in front of my brother. He suddenly started choking me.

"Yuki!" Everyone cried, making Mori loose focus for a short second. Charlie took advantage of this and dropped the giant. _No! Call the twins! Call Kyoya! Call somebody god damn it! _I mouthed to Haruhi as she took out her phone. Honey didn't know who too save, but he couldn't save both. I looked at him and mouthed, _Mori. _He nodded with sad eyes, but turned towards his cousin and charged. He easily knocked the man down and saved Mori.

He started running towards me when Charlie yelled "RUN!" Mark did as he was told and bolted out the door with me dangling over his shoulder. I was just gasping to get air back.

"Trip!" I yelled, making him skip a step and fall down. "I can't... believe... that worked." I gasped laughing. A sleek black car came racing around the corner. Mark got up and jumped off the railing. The car stopped and let two people out. These two people were cloaked, but I could tell who it was. I smiled at Honey who jumped down followed by Mori.

"Please let the girl down Mark." the two unmistakable voices said simultaneously. Thinking that they were allies, Mark dropped me on the ground.

"THEY SAID LET HER DOWN, NOT DROP HER!" Honey screamed at Mark while allowing me to rest my head on his lap. The two uncloaked themselves. They laughed at his expression when he saw two ginger-headed teenagers. Mori grabbed his wrist slightly looser than mark grabbed mine, which were now bruised along with my neck.

"Poor Yuki." they cooed, petting my hair. I was too worn out to care.

"I... want... sleep..." I said slowly because it hurt to breath, let alone talk. Kyoya stepped out of the car and gave me a piggy-back-ride upstairs to Haruhi's room. He inspected my neck as his older brothers walked in with a bunch of machines that were use at the hospital. I looked at them strangely and they shrugged.

"I'm home Haruhi!" Ranka called. He made his way into Haruhi's crowed room to see me on the bed all beat up. The Ootori brothers worked silently as I mouthed _Hello._ "What happened?" he asked his daughter in a whisper.

"People tried to kill her." Haruhi responded without emotion. Honey cried in the corner with Mori comforting him, the twins watched silently, Emiko and her brothers cried with Honey, and Tamaki walked into the room and gasped. Suddenly, he pulled out a book titled The Best Poems Ever. I rolled my eyes as he flipped to a page.

"_I have eaten  
the plums  
that were in  
the icebox_

_and which  
you were probably  
saving  
for breakfast_

_Forgive me  
they were so delicious  
so sweet  
and so cold." _He read This is Just to Say by William Carlos Williams.

"Who puts plums in an icebox?" Emiko asked, rubbing her eyes. "Though if someone ate my plums I'd make them pay with blood, because I'd beat their ass." she added, making me want to laugh.

"You are too random." everyone else, including Ranka, said in unison. Tamaki went into a corner and started growing mushrooms.

"DON'T GROW MUSHROOMS IN MY HOUSE SENSEI!" Haruhi yelled. Then, Tamaki pulled out a random piano and started playing it.

"What the fuck?" I whispered in a raspy voice. "Where did he get a fucking piano?" Everyone shrugged.

"He's just that weird?" the twins suggested. We all nodded. Tamaki and the piano somehow shrank, so Honey picked him up and tossed him out of a window.

"Thank you." Everyone, including me and my raspy ass voice, said to Honey. He simply nodded and we returned to our previous activities.

* * *

**This was one of the weirdest chapters I've ever made, but I'll make another one...**


	11. Chapter 11: Who to call Daddy

**I don't own Ouran as many of you know... I'm going to focus on my other stories more now, but if you want me to try to continue updating this every day or every other day, R&R  
**

* * *

I somehow fell asleep during the chaos, though it was only for a small amount of time. I knew this because the Ootori brothers were still working on easing my pain. I was numb and the two older brothers seemed useless as they just poked my black, blue, and purple skin. I sighed and noticed that the room seemed different. "Where are we?" I croaked, my own voice scaring me.

"We are at a hospital." Kyoya answered, unfazed by my terrifying voice. I nodded my head, not wanting to scare anyone again. I sighed as I saw Otosan having a heated 'discussion' with Tamaki about who was my father. Ranka joined in when they mentioned Haruhi. Seeing that I was awake, the rest of my visitors made their way to my bed-side. I waved to everyone with a half-smile.

"Hi." they all replied in semi-unison. I pointed to the three talking about being fathers of girls and sighed.

"Yeah." Haruhi said, a tick-mark throbbing on her temple. "I didn't want to hear anymore of their argument over who's whose father. I find it unbelievably annoying." I nodded and then I thought. I mouthed the word 'Emiko' and Haruhi gasped. "He can't have her." Haruhi said in an annoyed voice. I nodded in agreement. Emiko sat on the edge of my bed and Honey sat on the other side. I nudged them with my feet and they looked at me. I had worry in my eyes, not wanting them to be mad or sad. Emiko crawled up and squished up to me. I smiled and tried to put an arm around her. I looked at Kyoya when I couldn't.

"Right now we need your arms still." he replied my unspoken question, not even looking at me. I sighed and relaxed. Honey now sat at my other side, tears still streaming down his face. I tilted my head a little to the side.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, obviously blaming himself for me being here. I shake my head for a no, because it wasn't painful, just unpleasant. "I'm sorry." he whispered. I sighed, deciding that I had to 'speak'.

"It wasn't your fault Honey." I croaked. I looked at Takashi who blamed himself too. "It wasn't any of your faults. I would have been dead it weren't for you guys. Remember, that's why I when into hiding. If I didn't have you guys, my name would be on a piece of stone and I'd be 6 feet under." This didn't comfort them at all. Suddenly, the three in the argument notice I was away.

"Sweetie!" Otosan and Tamaki called while running in the stupid person slow-motion type thing. I sighed as Ranka passed them and was next to my bed first.

"Do you want to be taken away from this baka?" Ranka asked, pointing to the man running in slow-motion next to Tamaki. For no reason, they just start a slow-motion-fist-fight and I sigh. I shrug meaning 'yes but no'. "You know where we live." Ranka says, then turning away and going to the edge of the room to sit in a chair. Everyone sweat-drops. Then, two bloody bakas make their way to my bed in slow-motion.

"How the fuck do you get bloody if you are slow-motion-fist-fighting?" I ask in a hushed voice while everyone sweat-drops. They shrug which makes me sigh. "Bakas!" I croak in a hushed yell. "Just get out now." I tell them, making Tamaki go into the corner and start growing mushrooms and Otosan pull hella random gifts out of nowhere. "Mori?" I ask the giant for help, which he responds to by picking both men up by their collars, kicking them out of the room, shutting the door and pulling down the curtains that block the windows. "Thank you." I say, which he responds to with a nod. Typical Mori... I surprise myself and everyone else by letting out a hoarse laugh.

"Well, the good news is that you'll be fine. The bad news is that you should try not to talk for the next few weeks." Kyoya said, with a clipboard that came from... who knows where it came from? Anyways, I nod and Tamaki and Otosan burst through the door. Tamaki has another piano that he summoned and Otosan has a... a harp? Weirdoes. I roll my eyes and the twins laugh so hard they cry. Drake, Matt, and Nick also fall on the floor from laughter, only a bunch of nurses are surrounding them...

"Weirdoes..." Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Ranka, Emiko, and Kyoya mutter under their breaths. The two bakas shrink and Honey places them in some old dude's bedpan. This makes everyone laugh. Something about a visitor sends shivers down my spine. Maybe it was that he had his hood on. Or maybe because he looked at me. Or maybe because I thought I saw him smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12: Mini people

**I don't own any of Ouran. Should I rewrite this story? Review your answers.**

* * *

I looked at the doorway, where the visitor stopped to look at my bruised body, moving on a moment later. My eyes widened and I shivered, making Kyoya look up at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, making everyone's gaze turn in my direction. I couldn't reply. I couldn't point. I couldn't breath. I just shivered as my vision went dark and my senses faded away. I could barely hear them calling my name. I revisited the memory in utter silence. It seemed slower, it was defiantly quieter. He slowly walked into view, catching my attention. He had a dark-gray hoody on, and I could barely see his face, but I knew who it was. As I came back to consciousness, I could hear myself gaging. I was able to see the light when I just had to vomit. I leaned to the side and bucket was waiting. I shivered as I sat upright again, looking at the door.

"H-he... H-he's... h-here..." I stuttered, tears running down my face. I could move my arms again. I found this out when I was able to hug my knees. I glanced nervously at the door every so often, not wanting him to see me so panicked. _Aren't older brothers supposed to protect you? I always thought they would die for you. Not be your killer. What's wrong with the way I view the world? If it's not me, then what's wrong with Mark? _I asked myself in my head.

"Who's he?" Ranka asked when everyone gasped, not doubting me at all.

"Who's HE?!" a few people screeched at the poor trany.

"H-He is my br-brother, the one who tr-tri-tried to k-kill me." I said, making people look at me as I explained. "R-Ranka wasn't th-there wh-when he..." I stuttered, letting my voice drift off. Honey grabbed my hand, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I hugged him, glancing over to see Mark again. I shakily pointed to where he was, making him chuckle. Tears were now streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking into the room. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction as I let go of Honey, Haruhi taking his place. I clung to her arm with both hands as we stared in shock.

"Weren't you put in jail?" Tamaki asked, finally growing back to his normal size and taking a random shower. I didn't know hospitals had showers. And how the hell did he just appear by us?! Anyways... Mark chuckled.

"No jail can hold me." he said, obviously exaggerating. I dead-panned, knowing what he did.

"So you fucked another security guard?" I asked, making him blush and panic.

"Wh-What? Why would I do that? How did you know?" he asked quickly, blushing a light pink. I sighed and sweat-dropped, along with everyone else in the room.

"You're my big brother. I know that you like having sex and you're sorta good-looking so..." I said, distracting everyone from the danger. Even the dangerous person was side-tracked.

"Oh. Okay... So... How are you? Did I hurt you too bad? Oh! That's right!" he said, remembering his plan. I sighed, not looking forward to what was in store. Mori and Honey now stood in front of everyone. Behind them, Hikaru and Kaoru stood their ground, and then Tamaki, Otosan, and Ranka. Then, Drake, Nick, and Matt protected the people behind them, aka me, Haruhi, Emiko, and Kyoya who was just checking over a clip-board. The three of us were huddled together on the bed, scared and unable to fight. Some random doctor came in. No wait. That was-

"Hello, Yuki." Charlie said, walking perfectly while carrying crutches.

"No cheap tricks Charlie!" I said, furiously. He just chuckled. "Nothing is funny! I'm in the hospital! These people are in danger. All because of me..." I say, my voice getting quieter as I realize that it was all my fault. I stood up with shaky legs from laying down for so long. I stumble past my bodyguards into Mark's waiting arms. I cling to his upper torso, crying on his hoodie, snuggling up to him. Then, I realize something. Blushing a crimson red, the back of my hospital gown flies open, exposing the back of my VS gray underwear with PINK written across the butt in light hot-pink.

"You wear Victoria's Secret underwear?" the twins ask, coming closer to me and examining my undergarments. Otosan beats the fuck out of them with Tamaki as Mark ties his jacket around my waist. Him and Charlie 'escort' me to a small black Sedan with tinted windows. I plug my ears as the group cry my name.

"If I don't do this, you'll all...!" I say, stunned as Mori and a mini-Mori knock the two men out. I look at the men on the ground and the two standing up. "Two... Moris?" I ask in confusion as another Honey shows up. This one has glasses on and is about the same height as the real Honey. "Two... Honeys?" I ask, dazed. Haruhi laughed.

"You haven't met Shitoshi and Chicka yet, have you?" Haruhi asked with a smile. I shake my head. "Well, they're Honey and Mori's younger brothers." she explained, replied by a nod.

"Wait. I haven't met them and they haven't met me. So why?" I asked, looking at the bleeding men on the ground. Satoshi shrugged.

"Well, we heard that Honey and Mori were protecting a girl at Haruhi's and I thought that was SOO cool. We came to help them because we need experience and saw a note on the door, so we called them and found out that you were here so we were on our way when we saw you crying and heard everyone screaming your name. I saw Mori and he looked serious when he was charging toward you and the guys so I decided to help him." Satoshi explained, giving a complicated answer. I nodded at the end wide-eyed.

"Well," Otosan said with dismay, "Mori, can Yuki live with you?"


	13. Chapter 13: She's all yours

**By the thirteenth chapter, you should all know that I don't own Ouran... Review and tell me if I should add another story that I update whenever. Also let me know if I should conclude this story soon. Thirteen chapters and no reviews... -sniffles- Q.Q**

* * *

"Don't just ask people that!" I screech, or what I meant to be a screech, at the man who basically just gave me to Takashi. Everyone looked at me in surprise, and I realized that I might have offended Takashi. "It's nothing against you... It's just in general." I say, looking down and blushing. Takashi just pats me head.

"I don't want you to go away, Yuki." my father says, seeming extremely depressed. "It's for your safety." And with that, Takashi, Satoshi, Honey, and Chika lead me, Emiko, Drake, Matt, and Nick to an unknown place.

"You know that Charlie and Mark heard where I was going... right?" I ask after yawning. Mori nods and tossed me over his shoulder as I slowly fell asleep, until I was in utter blackness... and silence.

When I wake up, I'm in a comfy bed surrounded by fluffy sheets. I yawn and stretch my arms out, feeling the pain in my wrists and neck.

"Welcome back, sleepy head." two unmistakable, devious voices say in unison, shocking me out of my 'I'm-finally-happy-while-waking-up' phase. I shoot up out of the bed, falling on my face, making the twins laugh like hyenas.

"Jerks!" I yell, rubbing my nose. I slowly get up from my place on the cold, marble floor and look around. "Where... am I?" I ask, to tired to put two and two together.

"Welcome to Casa-de-Hitachiin!" the twins say, using jazz-hands for some reason. I sigh and walk through a door into... a kitchen? I walk through another door to find... a theater? _What the hell is up with this house? _I finally stumbled into a room that contained the rest of my little group.

"You're awake!" Honey cheered, hopping onto his feet and standing by me, not wanting to hurt me. "Are you hungry? Do you want tea? Or an extra pair of clothes?" Honey asked in a slur.

"Um... I am a little hungry. And tea sounds nice. And I would love to change." I answered slowly, still not fully awake and hurt from falling off of the bed. When these word were said, maids and servants started coming out of the walls. Five or six maids pulled me through a random door, or was it the wall, and changed me into black burned-out leggings under jean short-shorts, a grey lace shirt that went to my elbows that was over a reddish-orange tank-top, and white converse. I was then pulled back into the room from before and set in a chair that was in front of a meal fit for a dinosaur and five pots of tea. I self-consciously began to eat the delicious food.

"We started to worry that you wouldn't wake up." Chika said. Satoshi started beating the living fuck out of him with a kendo stick that came out of... I don't fucking know where it came from actually.

"Why?" I ask, starting to panic as what Chika had said sunk in. "How long was I asleep? Am I going to die? Kyoya?!" I was panicked and everyone tried to comfort me, but I just kept freaking out. "Kyoya?!" I asked in a raised voice after five seconds.

"Just 30 hours, but-" Kyoya began, getting interrupted by my rude ass self.

"30 HOURS?!" I scream, as I get caudles in many peoples' hands. People cooed random shit to me and stroked my hair as Kyoya tried to continued.

"Yes, but you're going to be fine. It was normal since you were under so much stress." he said, answering my questions as I, unbelievably, almost fell asleep again. My head was resting on Kaoru's shoulder, Honey was on my lap, Takashi was just standing there, Tamaki was being dramatic, Emiko and Haruhi were trying to shoo people away from me, Drake and Matt were giving me feet massages, Nick was braiding my hair, and Hikaru was laughing his ass off and leaning on my chair.

"Thank... you..." I said, my eyes feeling heavy again. I feebly swiped my hand at Kaoru and kicked my feet at the two bakas. I get unswarmed and jump up at Takashi, not wanting to sleep again. Honey managed to hang onto me somehow. I looked down at the boys, and two girls, who were somewhat surprised at my sudden movement. "Are you sure they won't find us?" I asked, remembering my assassins.

"No, but that's why we will be moving at five." Kyoya answered, surprising me. "We will be going to the mountains and it will be snowy now." I stared in disbelief as I slowly climbed off of Takashi's back.

"Why aren't we already there?" I ask Kyoya, standing by Takashi so that I'm not put to sleep again. "Why did we stop off here? Who's coming with us? So you know where Charlie and Mark are?"

"Charlie and Mark are being transported to America with my family's private police. We stopped off here to contact the Hosts' parents and let them know where we are going. We will have the Host Club, your cousins, Satoshi, and Chika are going with us. We were also waiting for you to be conscience before we moved you and we needed clothes." Mr. Know-it-all told me. I nodded and walked over to Emi and Haruhi. I rested my head on Haruhi's shoulder and snuggled Emi up to me. Honey was still clinging to my back and he was holding Usa-chan. Takashi walked over to us and did something unexpected: he talked.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked in a deep voice that was smooth and calm. I nodded and wrapped my hands around his neck. I jumped up so that he was giving me, and the monkey named Mitsukuni, a piggy-back ride to the black van with tinted windows.

"It will look like we're rapists." I point out, laughing along with the perverted twins, my cousins, and Haruhi. Takashi stepped into the back of the van, followed by the other people. A driver was already in the front and our luggage was in the back that had two benches, parallel from each other on each side of the van. I sat with Takashi on my left, with Honey on his lap and Emi on my lap, and Haruhi on my right. The twins sat next to her, my other cousins were across from us with Tamaki, Chika, and Satoshi. Kyoya was up front next to the driver, of course. Emi, Honey, Satoshi, and Chika were the first to sleep followed by the twins, Tamaki, Drake, Matt, Nick, Haruhi, Takashi, and finally, me. _What would this be like?_


	14. Chapter 14: Snow, sweets, and a family

**This chapter is being posted early because of that reviewer. I love you, Mr. ****_just call me K. _****Thank you! Oh, and I don't own Ouran as you guys know...**

* * *

I was probably only out for a few minutes when the sudden stop of the van woke me up. I grumbled as I stretched out. I looked around to see that nobody else was awake, excluding Kyoya and the driver who I couldn't see. Then, my pillow shifted. Wait... pillow? I look up to see that I was laying on Mori and nearly died of all of my blood rushing to my face. Then, the door slammed open making me jump and shriek, waking everyone up.

"We're here... and put a jacket on." Kyoya said, eyeing my skanky outfit. I blushed a little deeper and looked down, grabbing a big blanket. I allowed Emiko, Haruhi, Honey, and Takashi in the blanket since it was pretty big. The other group had a different blanket. Hikaru and Kaoru somehow slipped into our blanket, and I didn't protest. I was freaking cold! Finally, we walked into a hotel... no wait... this was a mansion.

"This place is huge." I let out in a whisper. The boys glared at us 'commoners', aka me, Haruhi, Emiko, Matt, Drake, and Nick, wander around the apartment-sized living room with a few maids and butlers taking coats and feeding a fire. It was a five story house that was an estimated 150 yards x 200 yards.

"Huge?" Kyoya scoffed, looking into a... laptop? "I would merely refer to it as a summer house or a small get away. That's really all this is..." Kyoya informed me in amusement, voice trailing as the 'commoners' glared daggers at him.

"Summer house... Small get away..." I repeated. I fell to my knees. "This will be one of the biggest houses that we've hid in." I said, suddenly smiling with a happy aura. The other 'commoners' slowly followed my lead and became happy. I looked out of the window at the falling snow and smiled. "Emi... How long has it been since we were kids?" I asked in a soft tone, barely able to be called a whisper. I look at the raven-haired girl as she thought.

"Since Rene left." she said, using his real name, at least it was for us. I nodded and looked back at the twinkling white ice that softly floated towards the ground, forming a white blanket over the earth. I sighed.

"Well, I'll be ready in a minute. Lets change." I told the girl who gave a smile and nodded, following me into one of the rooms that had a sign that read 'Haruhi, Emiko, and Yuki's room'. I put on tight black leather pants, a black under shirt, a black leather jacket that was zipped up half-way, and knee-high black leather boots. Emiko put on tight black snow pants, a long sleeved black shirt, a black snow jacket and black snow boots. We walked into the silent living room, and then out the front door. I jumped into a snow bank and started laughing as I made a 'snow-angel'. Emiko was building a small snowman when I stood up.

"Can we play too, Yu-chan?" Honey asked, drawing my attention to the group of boys, and Haruhi, that stood in front of the house. They all had snow attire on. I smiled and began giggling.

"Okay." I giggled with Emi. They all looked confused. "You guys can be like the family we hadn't had since Rene was stolen." I chirped happily. Then, me and Emi threw snowballs at the confused guys. Haruhi quickly refuged to my side and joined us.

"Oh, its on. Hikaru, Kaoru..." the Shadow King said, smiling deviously at me, a glint in his eyes. "Grab Yuki." he said. The twins lunged for me and I ran away, slipping and falling onto a frozen pond. I stood up cautiously and stuck my tongue out at the twins who slid across the pond, grabbing me and making me fall on my ass in the process.

"No fair!" I whined at the cold-hearted Kyoya who smirked at me. I was holding Honey guarded by the boys. "It's like ten to three!" I jumped onto Kyoya's back when he chuckled, making him stumble to support both of our weight. He sighed.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of the ratio _before _attacking us." he hissed. "And since when were we playing as Honey and Mori?" he asked demonically as he held onto my legs that curled around his torso.

"Since now!" I said happily. He sighed and sat down. _Perfect! _I thought, moving my legs to his shoulders. He gazed up at me with a chilling glare, but I didn't budge. "I'm your prisoner, right? So please me peasant!" I said, not paying much attention to what I said. I was having fun.

"Your the prisoner and I'm your peasant?" he asked skeptically. I nodded, realizing my mistake. "I'm going to have to worry if you really think that's right." he said with concern. I just laughed.

"Lighten up!" I wailed, acting like Tamaki. "I'm having fun!" I smiled down at him. He quickly stood up making me fall backwards from my perch. I rubbed my ass... **again**. "Mori! Kyoya's being mean!" I wailed to the giant who followed Honey over to me.

"Awe! Poor Yu-chan!" Honey cried into my shoulder as he hugged me. "Do you feel bad for Yu-chan too, Takashi?" the midget with tears in his eyes asked the giant. Mori grunted for 'yes'. I smiled.

"It didn't hurt. I just wanted _somebody _to show they cared or even acknowledged that I was upset. I mean a certain _somebody _killed my mood." I growled at the Devil. He was currently plotting revenge with two demons. I smiled as I got up and handed Honey to Mori. "Sorry, but LATER!" I said, running to the 'fort' that the girls made.

"Yay!" Emi cheered as I dolphin-dived into the snow-protected area. Then, we heard the scariest thing ever.

"TAKASHI!" Honey wailed. "GET YU-CHAN! IN FACT, GET ALL OF THEM!" We all shuddered and began running for dear life as Mori raced after us. I screamed when he caught us.

"Shit." I muttered as he carried us back to the now cheerful Honey. "That's cheating, right?" I asked, still shivering from the order Honey screamed. Everyone was fearfully approaching where we sat.

"No." Honey smiled, making my heart melt from his cuteness. "A boy got you three." He said. I hugged him and apologized, not wanting to be on his bad side.

"I'm so sorry Honey! I was just going back to shelter from those three." I said, pointing a shaky finger at the Devil and two demons. Honey nodded. "But don't kill them yet. I still need my revenge." I whispered. Honey nodded.

"Lets go have cake! And watch a movie! Like a family!" Honey cheered, making Mori drag everyone but me, Haruhi, and Emiko who he dragged, as he headed inside. We sat on the couch as the maids set up cake, hot chocolate, tea, and other sweets as the commercials for the movie played. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. I quickly answered it.

"Hello." I said, breathing heavily. _What was going on?!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Ring

**I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

"Hello." a husky voice says from the other end of the call. I groan and plop my back on the couch. "Hey! You should answer people when the talk to you!" the man scolded. I sighed.

"Yeah, well I shouldn't talk to strangers." I threw back at him.

"**I'M NOT A STRANGER!**" he wailed so loud that I dropped the phone and could still hear him. I cautiously placed the phone back to my ear while cursing out the familiar voice on the other end.

"Oh yeah. I know you!" I stated cheerfully. "You're the guy that RAPED ME!" I countered in a scream. Tears were pouring from the corners of my eyes as I threw the phone away from me, not even hanging up. I curled around a pillow and Emiko picked up the phone.

"ROY! IF YOU EVER CALL THIS PHONE AGAIN I WILL SEND MASTER ASSASSINS AFTER YOU! YOU TOOK HER INNOCENCE, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!" Emiko shrieked at the social device. "_YOU WANT TO BE BAILED OUT OF JAIL BY US!_" she shrieked. "_**OH HELL NO! I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T JUST ASK ME TO TELL HER THAT! NOT**** HAPPENING!**_" Emiko seemed really pissed off.

"Emiko. I would like to talk to this... _thing _real quick." Kyoya said in disgust. She sighed and gave him the small contraption, only to come over to me and plop down on the couch. "I don't care if you are dying to see her or hear her voice. I will have someone kill you personally if you call this number ever again." Kyoya stated in annoyance.

"You okay Sophie? That guy ties you down and rapes you and asks for a bail. What a fucking bastard!" Drake exclaimed. Nick and Matt were in the corner with the twins planning to kill that bastard. Honey and Mori have also gone into the corner to plan his death with Tamaki and the girls. I sniffle and wrap my arms around Drake.

"Why.. me?!" I cried into his chest. He knees down and returns the hug, listening to the pathetic excuse of a human sniffle about life not being fair. "I better... get some... god damned... good luck... OR POKY!" I yelled furiously while hiccuping and drawing in raged breaths. Suddenly, Honey pulls out some chocolate Poky and hold it out to me.

"You wanted Poky, right?" he asked innocently. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Honey. I can't believe... I couldn't see my reward." I said, confusing everyone as I munched on a Poky. "You guys are my... good luck." I stated. "Honey and Mori... saved me, Kyoya threatened... my raper, I found Tamaki, Haruhi... is such a great friend... and the twins can... make me laugh and get out of bed." I said, still recovering from my water works.

"What about us?!" Matt, Drake, and Nick asked. I smiled and laughed a little.

"You guys are my family... a blessing that I always have." I said smiling. Emiko looked at me weirdly.

"Are you on your period?" Emiko asked me. I blushed a maroon-ish color and shook my head. "Well, cause you're usually happy and spiritual when you're on your period. We used to go on rants about spiritual meanings and do lots of gymnastics, well more than usual..." Emiko continued. I think I died of embarrassment.

"Emiko!" I hissed in Arabic. "What the hell! Don't just say stuff like that!" The girl, who was a Lolita 15 year old for anyone who cares, blushed slightly and turned one foot from her toe all innocently.

"Sorry, Sophie. Can we call her that here?" Emiko asked Kyoya, changing the subject. It worked.

"I guess, but only in the house. Outside, even out front, she is Yuki." Kyoya said sternly. Emiko nodded and cheered for a minute.

"Sh. The movie's on." I said as _The Ring _came on. I had seen this with Emiko before, and I knew other people were going to get scared. Especially when I had the perfect person to help me. Emiko has long black hair, well bitch has long black hair. Kyoya and the twins tortured me, me and Emiko would torture them.

* * *

I woke up laying on something. I knew it wasn't the couch because it was moving a little. I sat up a little to see it was Mori... again. Everyone else was asleep and the movie was static. I sighed and tried to get up, but Honey was asleep on my legs and Emiko was in front of me. I looked around to see that I was stuck laying here, so I put my head back onto Mori's shoulder.

"So you are awake." Mori whispered, scaring the crap out of me. I was silent for a moment so that I wouldn't scream.

"I just woke up." I said softly after a few seconds. Mori moved a little and went still again. "How long have yo been up?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"The whole time." was his answer. I blushed slightly realizing that she might have intentionally laid on him. "Mitsukuni pulled me over here and said that you didn't look comfortable, so he made you lay on me. He knew that you would try to get away subconsciously, so he laid on your legs and Emiko laid in front of you."

"Oh... so I didn't force you to be my pillow?" I asked, a little confused. Mori shook his head. "Was I being... weird in my sleep?" I asked, a little self-conscience. Mori looked at me, but shook his head. "Well, that's a relief." I murmured, but from how quiet the room was, he could obviously hear me.

"Why?" Mori asked skeptically. I shrugged. For some reason, the movie began playing again. I liked this movie, so I didn't mind. Haruhi slowly woke up and looked at the screen She let out a soft moan.

"Again?" she asked. She put her head in her hands and looked slightly scared.

"You can share Mori with me." I told her, making her eyes widen as she looked at me. She shrugged after a moment and walked over to us. I moved Emiko so she was sleeping on me. She was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't even stir. Haruhi took the spot that Emiko was in and leaned onto my lower torso. Soon, we all (including Mori) fell asleep again.


	16. Chapter 16: Pairings?

**I don't own Ouran... With that being said, you can still ask me any question to any of the characters, ocs or not.**

* * *

I slowly woke up to the twins snickering and Tamaki wailing random shit to Kyoya. _**"MAMA! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS SLEEPING WITH MORI-SEMPAI AND SOPHIE! THEY HAD A THREE-SUM AND HONEY AND EMIKO JOINED IN WHILE THEY WERE DOING IT AND NOW THEY'RE ALL ASLEEP! MORI-SEMPAI TOOK MY DAUGHTERS INNOCENCE!"** _he screamed.

"I'm not even out of high school and I have children. Where did my youth go?" Kyoya asked with a sigh. I smirked a little and snuggled up to Mori, not opening my eyes. Tamaki let out a high-pitched gasp and I couldn't help myself, so I burst out laughing.

"Tamaki. You're a moron." I said while laughing. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Do you really think that we did... that?" I asked. Tamaki shrugged and Kyoya looked absolutely annoyed.

"And Tamaki-sempai. Even if I did something like... that," Haruhi said bluntly. "it's none of your business. I can do that with whoever I want and you don't have to know." Her bluntness made him retreat to a corner.

"B-b-but... MAMA! HARUHI'S IN HER REBELLIOUS PHASE AGAIN!" Tamaki screeched making Kyoya sigh and mutter angrily. I laughed my ass of and actually fell off the couch.

"Ow. My ass." I said, rubbing my butt. I stood up and leaned so that I could whisper to Haruhi. "I think Honey and Emiko might hit it off some day." I whispered making Haruhi choke.

"Yeah and so will you and Mori-sempai." she whispered back. Then, it was my turn to choke. She started laughing and my face got red as I coughed. "It's true then, isn't it?" she asked me.

"Where did that come from?!" I asked in a loud voice as I choked. She shrugged. "You're going to kill me Haruhi. Don't say stuff like that. Even if it may be true in the future, but I don't know." I said making her laugh at me. I began to fake laugh and Emiko stirred.

"What's so funny?" Emiko asked, just waking up. Me and Haruhi looked at each other, and then broke out laughing again. "What? I don't get it. Are you sleepy still?" she asked. The twins looked at her. They popped out of nowhere though...

"Why would you ask that?" they asked. "You ask her the weirdest questions, Emiko. Oh, what should we call Yuki? It's confusing knowing two names that we can call her. And does Emiko have a different name? Emiko is Japanese." they said, rambling on now.

"Call me either one. And Emiko is her middle name. We both have first names that only close people know and then our middle names are Japanese for some reason." I said. "Her name is Meredith Emiko Ford and she is my cousin along with her brothers. I would say their names, but I don't want to." I said bluntly.

"WHAT?! MEREDITH! SOFIA'S BEING MEAN!" they wailed to the annoyed 15 year old. She just glared at them. "What's wrong Emiko? Sorry. We know that you hate Meredith." they apologized with their heads down.

"Fine. Drake Eiji Ford. Matt Hideki Ford. Nick Kazuhiko Ford." I said in annoyance. The three came over and glomped me. "Get off of me you morons." I said through gritted teeth. They hopped back and I plopped down on the couch where I was sleeping. Haruhi laughed and I looked at her. "What?" I hissed.

"You and Mori-sempai are so close together." Haruhi whispered in my ear. I jumped up and glared at her. She started laughing as she clutched her torso, and I sat on the floor glaring at her. I pouted for a moment.

"Stop being mean." I whined at the laughing brunette. "Rene. Haruhi is teasing me." I whined to the blonde fool who looked torn and confused. "Ugh. You're not helpppiinngg." I whined to the boy.

"What did she say?" Tamaki asked. I looked down and blushed a dark maroon shade. Haruhi started laughing at me and I shook my head. "Tell daddy. Pllleeeaaasseee." Rene pleaded. I shook my head again.

"I will." Haruhi sang. I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I'll tell Tamaki-sempai what makes Sophia blush that much." she teased. I glared at her and walked over to her with a smile on my face.

"No she won't. I'll hurt her if she does." I said in a sing-song voice as I reached the red-faced brunette. Haruhi started dying of laughter again. "I blame the Hitachiin twins. She turned into the devils wife." I said out loud. I leaned in and whispered, "You and Tamaki will hit it off." in a sing-song whisper. She choked and blushed darker than me. I started laughing until she pushed me into Mori. "JERK!" I yelled.

"You started it with that Emiko and-" she began, getting cut off by my hand. I started laughing with her and everyone looked at us.

"Are you two high?" Drake asked making us die of laughter. "I didn't think that our poor Sophia was a pot-smoker." he said, pouting to Matt and Nick.

"Don't worry. We aren't high." I said. "And don't ruin the surprises Haruuhiiiiiiii." I whined to my new BFF (well, the one that comes after my dear Emiko. Emiko rocks.). She nodded and I pulled her into the 'girl room'. We fall onto the bed laughing and just lay there for a few minutes before looking at each other.

"Do you really think that will happen?" Haruhi asked in a panicked voice. I shrugged and my eyes bulged. I thought for a moment and nodded a little. I smiled.

"I hope it does, not to sound love struck or anything, but... you know..." I said to the girl who put on a Cheshire cat smile.

"You are heeaaddd ovveerrr heeelllsss for Mr. Mo-" she sang before my hand covered her mouth. I made a 'Shh' sound before laughing with her.

"I feel like a normal teenage girl." I said. Haruhi nodded her head and I hugged her. "Thank you." I said. She laughed and nodded.

"Thank you. I hhhhaaaaatttteeee being around them all the time. I needed a girl." she said. I nodded and Tamaki burst through the door.

"MY SOPHIA AND HARUHI ARE FRIENDS! MAYBE HARUHI WILL BE MORE FEMININELY INFLUENCED BY MY DEAR HALF-STEP-SISTER!" Tamaki wailed, squeezing the fuck out of us.

"See. That's why we don't spew names out everywhere." I said when Tamaki let go of us. Haruhi nodded and I yawned. "I'm hungry." I stated, standing up and stretching before walking into the kitchen. I pulled out a bowl and cereal, getting ready to eat it when someone made a 'tsk' sound. I looked up to see the twins with wide smiles.

"We're going out today." they said, putting the stuff away and dragging me to the car... _Great._

* * *

**_I wrote this chapter to give away pairings. Love you guys._**


	17. Chapter 17: Why her?

**I don't own Ouran. You can still ask anyone anything in the review section. Love you readers! Please help me with ideas. Leave suggestions in the review section and I will try to add them all... I need help with the creativity... ;-;**

* * *

The twins pulled me into a car that everyone else was already in. We were all in sweats and tee-shirts with jackets and tennis shoes. I let out a sigh and climbed in by Haruhi. "Hey step-half-sister-in-law." I joked, referring to her marrying Tamaki. Luckily everyone, except Emiko, Kyoya, and Mori, were too stupid to get it.

"Hey Miss Master." she joked, since Mori is like a kendo master. I jokingly shoved her into Tamaki and, of course, she followed the same actions with Mori. Then we looked at how cute Honey and Emiko would be.

"That has to happen." I whispered to my fellow match maker. She nodded and let out a lovey-dovey sigh, holding her head in her hands.

"And they're just a smaller, reversed you and Mori." she whispered back. A faint rosy pink crossed my cheeks and I let out a small laugh. She looked at me with suspicion and I leaned in to whisper again.

"And they're basically a smaller you and Tamaki." I shot back making her cheeks have a dusting of pink as well. "Funny how things work, right?" I asked Haruhi. She nodded and the car pulled to a stop. "Now for the twins and Kyoya." I said as we got out of the car.

"I think someone we know will pop up." Emiko said. I looked down at the creepy girl who was trying to walk a gold fish that got ran over by the car as it sped away. She grabbed the dead fish and placed it in some random guys coffee as he looked away. We walked away as he began drinking the coffee. I laughed so hard that I tripped 8 times. Finally, Haruhi decided to kill me.

"Mori-sempai. I think that Yuki will die if you don't carry her." Haruhi told the giant, making me straiten up and stop laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Psh. I'm fine. I'll let you have your way if Tamaki carries you, though." I stated to the brunette who blushed slightly. She waved it off and smiled at me demonically.

"Deal." she said, tugging on Tamaki's shirt. "Tamaki-sempai. I need your help with something." she said before leaning in and whispering something to him. He looked at her for a moment, but he regained his composier and picked Haruhi up. "Your turn." she sang. I glared at her.

"Fine." I growled, taking my phone out and switching it to the camera. "But look at me first." I said, making Tamaki spin around to face me with Haruhi in his arms bridal style. "Smile." I sang, snapping the picture and giggling.

"Now you smile." Emiko said, her phone out as Mori picked me up, not in bridal style luckily. I was sitting on his arm for some reason and I glared at the girl for a moment before the demonic smile appeared again.

"Hooonnneeyyyy." I sang, gaining the boys attention. He hopped up into my lap and I whispered to him. "Go pick up Emiko in bridal style, please. I wanna see what that would look like." I told the boy. He nodded and jumped down, ppicking up Emiko. "Smile." I said, snapping a picture of her hair flying everywhere and a small blush on her cheeks. This ended in moments when the moronic-triplets started pulling everyone forward.

"I wanna eeeaaaattttt." Matt whined to me, climbing up on Mori's back. I flicked his forehead and he fell back in slow motion, Nick catching him and then having them perform an incest scene. We left them there and went into a cafe, Tamaki and Mori setting us down in front of the door. Honey and Emiko had been holding hands and walking for a while.

"They're so cute." I swooned to Haruhi who nodded. We walked in and the waiters and waitresses swooned over our group. Of course they did. Who wouldn't swoon over a freaking _Host Club_? I let out a sigh and rested my head in my hands. A waitress with curly brown hair walked over to us and eyed the boys as she smacked on her gum.

"Hello. I'm Inoue Ayumi. I'll be your waitress this morning. What can I get you?" she asked. I stood up and walked to the front door, not wanting to see _her. _Anyone else. why Ayumi? I was standing outside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be around such attractive men, Sophie." she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who your talking to, but I'm Kanagawa Yuki." I stated. She let out a slight laugh and pulled me back inside and behind the bar into the kitchen where she gave me a hug. "Why are you here Ayumi?" I asked her.

"Don't be so rude to your aunt." she scolded. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Anne sent me to check up on you. When I couldn't find you, I decided to begin working here." she said.

"Bye aunt." I said, walking back to the table. Ayumi grabbed my wrist, but I continued walking. "I don't suggest that you let Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai see you holding me against my will if you want to live." I told her. She dropped my hand and I walked back the table where I let my head fall onto the cold table top.

"Yuki. What's wrong?" Haruhi asked me. I laughed like a crazy person and then I sighed. "Um... Are you okay?" she asked again. I shook my head and continued looking down.

"That is my aunt. Emiko has never met her, but Tamaki did when he was 3. Now please kill me or take me home." I said, wrapping my arms around my head. I heard high-heels and knew that Ayumi had walked over.

"Don't slouch Yuki. It's bad for your back. And you shouldn't be out in public with such good looking guys. Your murderers could find you easily." auntie scolded. I let out a sigh and glared at her.

"Shut up auntie Ayumi." I hissed. She gasped and I stood up, walking outside and not looking back at my group or family. An arm wrapped around my torso and stopped my, even though I tried to walk.

"Calm down." Mori said. I stopped trying to walk away and looked at him. I pursed my lips and looked behind him to see the rest of our group. I let out a sigh and hung my head.

"I don't want to." I pouted. I swore I heard him chuckle. He hauled me over his shoulder like the potato sack I was and walked back to the cafe where our car was waiting. Everyone else piled in and I stared at the window with Haruhi whispering nasty things into my ear. I would say it, but then it wouldn't be rated T.


	18. Chapter 18: Lets make a deal

**I don't own Ouran. Ask any questions and they will be answered in the next chapter I make. Tell me what you think of my ideas and leave some of your ideas for me. I need help being creative... ;-; I'm going to have a new story coming out soon... Just wanted to tell you that... Tell me what you think of this story too. Thanks.**

* * *

"Yuuukkkiiii!" Emiko sung as her and Honey bounced towards me. Right now, I was walking away from the club and I was headed towards a snow covered hill. I turned around just before being thrown to the ground by the two Lolitas.

"What?" I asked, trying to sit up. I let out a shriek as the snow below me melted and got the bottom of my outfit wet. Great... more material for the twins and Haruhi to joke about. "Emi. Get off of me. I'm on the snow." I said through gritted teeth, which she ignored. Honey, however, got up and left.

"Ayumi will be coming over later and we're going to watch some movies and you and Mori will go on a triple date and Haruhi and Tamaki set it up and me and Honey have to come." Emiko said.

"A WHAT?!" I shrieked, earning everyone's attention. "EMIKO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO BLUNTLY?!" Of course I was screaming. It would be mine and Emiko's first date... well first real date.

"SHHHH!" she hissed at me. "Mori doesn't know. And- OH MY GOD! YOUR SWEATS ARE SOAKED!" she screamed at me as I felt water. I nodded and she started freaking out. "OH MY! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME AND THEN CHARLIE WILL WIN AND OH MY!"

"EMIKO!" I screamed at the girl. "Get off of m-me." I started shivering because I was soaked and laying in snow. "I-I-I'm c-c-cold." I whimpered as I stood up, rubbing my arms. "D-d-damn it-t." I walked inside the house that everyone was already in, deciding to ignore me.

"What happened to you?" the twins asked me as I ran into my room and slammed the door. I quickly stripped out of the tee and sweats before running into the bathroom and grabbing a towel.

"Sophie. Me and Haruhi are coming in." Emiko said through the door before opening it and exposing my barely covered body. I ignored the stares I got from the club and dived under the blankets of the bed. "You look really cold." Emiko stated. I glared at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm-m fr-freezing." I stuttered as Emiko left the door open and Haruhi grabbed random clothes and tossed them to me. I pulled on the baggy brown sweater and the blue jeans and hugged my knees to my chest. Moments later, Haruhi hugged my shaking body. "Sh-shit." I cursed.

"Mori-sempai. Can you take her to the movie room?" Haruhi asked. I glared at her for a moment before being picked up. Mori walked into the movie room where a fire was lit and blankets were being piled up. On the table, there were hot drinks and cookies.

"D-d-did you kn-know ab-bout the d-date?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head. "S-sorry about-t th-that any-ways." He set me down by the fire and wrapped a few blankets around me. Then, there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and ran over to answer the door. I froze in place when I saw who it was.

"Hello Sophia." the elderly woman said with a smirk on her face. "I'm here for Tamaki. But you'll be fine too. This way." she said, turning and walking away. Two bulky men picked me up when I made no effort to move.

"TAMAKI! TAKASHI! HONEY!" I screamed as I tried to squirm out of the men's grasp. Shizue turned quickly and slapped my face. I stared at her in shock, mouth ajar and eyes wide.

"Shut up child. Be glad I just chose to protect you." she spat at me. "All I said was that I had a grandchild with blonde hair. I said that they were a mix of races, in case I needed to find a replacement. And you and Tamaki would strengthen the Suoh business beyond belief." She smiled at me before I was lifted out of her bodyguards' arms.

"I'm sorry Shizue-san, but I don't want to help you at all." I said, clutching to Mori. She turned back around and smiled at me. A cold smile, but still a smile. "But I can't allow you to take Tamaki from me again. So I guess that I will go, never the less." I jumped down out of Mori's arms, only to jump back into them as soon as my feet touched the ice.

"Well then, come now child. I already have your husband waiting for you to come." Shizue said as her men pried me away from Mori. It must have been easy to do, considering that I went limp as soon as she said 'husband'.

"YUKI! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I heard several people cry from behind me. I didn't focus on these voices. I heard them, but I didn't pay attention to them. The only thing running through my mind was _I can't be with Takashi? I have an arranged marriage? I'm engaged?_

"Don't look so depressed child." Shizue snapped at me once we were in the limo. "Did you really think he would like you back? Did you really think you could be with him?" she asked me.

"No." I replied without emotion. "I was just hoping that we could be together out of love. I see now that that was foolish." My heart ached as I spoke these words, because I knew that they were true. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Shizue-san. I see now that you are doing me a favor."

"Good." she replied. "I might like you after all. You're more level headed and reasonable than Tamaki." I looked down at my fingers and interlaced them. "You will attend Ouran and I will pay for your tuition, but you are to be in the soccer club. If you run into any of those people, you greet them, but don't get to comfortable with them."

"Of course Shizue-san." I said. "I will treat them as I would treat anyone else. I understand. I will join the soccer club tomorrow morning and will cut any emotional ties I have." I knew what she would want. I knew that she wanted me for 10 years now. She warned me when she stole Tamaki.

"Yuki, from now on, you are to call me grandmother. You are to live in the main Suoh mansion. You are Tamaki's step-sister as of today, since we adopted you." she said. I nodded at the end of each. "And you are to go by the name Hanako. Do you understand?" I nodded my head.

"My name is Suoh Hanako. I am in the soccer club." I said. "May I know my fiance's name, grandmother?" I asked. She smiled in satisfactory and nodded. She dialed a number on her phone and gave it to me.

"Hello." a male voice that was heavily accented said. "You are Suoh Hanako, are you not?" he asked me. I gave a small 'yes' and he continued. "My name is Johnson Craig. I can't wait to meet my beautiful fiance." he said with passion.

"I can't wait to meet you either." I said, a smile spreading on my face. Shizue held her phone out. "I'm afraid I must go then. Goodbye." I said. I handed Shizue the phone after hearing a goodbye and she hung it up.

"This won't be so bad, will it Hanako?" she asked me, a warm smile on her wrinkled face. I shook my head and smiled back at her. "Now, we will be trimming your hair and readjusting your appearance. Nothing too tragic though." she said. I nodded again. The next few hours were silent as we reached the mansion.

"Why, hello there Hanako." a good looking man said, opening the car door and holding his hand out to me. I took it and smiled at him. He had golden-brown hair that matted the top of his head with a slight curl, greenish-brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello Craig-san." I said as I stepped out of the car. Shizue sighed and her bodyguards pulled me away from my new fiance and my new grandmother. They talked for a moment before begining to walk up to the front door, but we all stopped when a car pulled up. Honey jumped out and ran to me, knocking me to the ground.

"YUKI!" he wailed as the rest of the club climbed out of the car. I wrapped my arms around the boy as he cried. Shizue walked up to us with my fiance and I sighed. I sat up and Honey looked at me with tears in his chocolaty eyes.

"I'm Suoh Hanako. This is my fiance, Johnson Craig." I said with a fake smile. "I apologize if I confused you, but I must go now." I said. I stood up and bolted into the house, running up the massive staircase.

"Mistress Suoh, in here." a maid with reddish brown hair said. I nodded and went into the mini spa. I was sat at a chair and maids attacked my messy blonde hair with brushes and scissors while other maids fixed my nails. After a few hours, Shizue walked into the room.

"Beautiful." she said. I looked in a full sized mirror to see that my hair now went to my elbows and was golden-brown, my eyes were light blue, and I looked really pretty. "But I'm afraid that the wretched club won't leave. Go talk to them." I nodded and walked downstairs once I had changed into a flowy turquoise dress that went past my knees and was strapless, so it had a shall to go with it.

"Hello." I greeted as I walked into the rooms. I stopped when I reached Craig's side and held onto his arm. "I feel as though you have mistaken me for someone I am not." I felt like I was dying inside.

"But we aren't! You're the one who is mistaken!" the twins yelled at me. Craig glared at them and I wrapped my arms around him. Tamaki stood up in frustration and I sighed.

"I apologize, but I'm not. I'm here with my grandmother and my fiance, and that's all there is to it." I said. Haruhi walked over to me and Craig moved me behind him.

"What about Mori-sempai?!" she yelled at me. I flinched a little at her words and Craig stood in front of me protectively. "What about what we were talking about? What about our plans?" she asked in a softer voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said stubbornly, stepping around Craig until I was in front of him. "I hope this conversation doesn't ruin our relationship. I will be attending Ouran Academy with Craig starting on Monday." I was dying inside. No, I was already dead.

"Hanako. The wedding planner is here to see you. Please speed things along. We have dinner in ten minutes." grandmother said. I nodded and she left the room, followed by Craig. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"I will see you all at school on Monday, but I have a wedding to plan right now." I said once it was only the nine of us. "Goodbye everyone, but you must excuse me." I got up and walked out of the room to go to get some shoes and a purse for dinner. I was on my way out to see a shocking sight: Craig and the Host Club. "Hello. Are you ready to go Craig?" I asked.

"Yes, are you ready my dear?" he asked me. I nodded and he smiled at me. His hand cupped my cheek and he bent down and... kissed me. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him back, not wanting to show my growing sadness.

"Hanako dear, Craig. That will have to wait for later." grandmother said. I pulled away from him slowly and he smiled down at me. I smiled back at him and looked at the gaping hosts.

"I apologize, but you must leave now. We are going to dinner and will see you at school. Goodbye." I said, putting my shoes on and following Craig outside. We stepped into a car that sped off. It stopped minutes later in front of a fancy restaurant and we took a table.

"What would the bride like the main colors of the wedding to be? We have white already, anything else?" a French girl asked. She was the wedding planner and she had strait blonde hair and brown eyes.

"As long as I am marrying Craig-san, I don't care what the colors are. I would like to let my grandmother to plan my wedding." I said. Of course I had a perfect wedding that I always dreamed of, but what was the use if I wasn't marrying my prince charming. I was trying to please Shizue, so I'll let her choose it.

"Of course I'll plan your wedding, darling." grandma said. I smiled at her and she began ordering food and talking with the wedding planner. She set some dates and sketched some designs. "Hanako. Don't you know Hitachiin-san's sons?" she asked.

"Yes. Would you like me to give them some designs?" I asked. She nodded and handed me some pictures. The food came and I put the wedding designs away before eating. And no matter how much I ignored it, I could still hear a little voice in the back of my head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" it screamed. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR TRUE LOVE?! WHAT ABOUT TAKASHI?!" I brushed it off and got through the rest of the evening, crying myself to sleep at that night. What will I do tomorrow?


	19. Chapter 19: Trust in the wrong person

**I don't own Ouran. And guess what... I'm just going to update all of my stories randomly! I love how I'm making this story turn out. So, will Craig get the girl or can the Host Club save her from the witch known at Shizue? R&R! ^_^**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Craig's voice in my ear. "Hello darling. It's time to get up." I made a fake smile spread across my face and I looked up at him through tired eyes.

"Morning." I mumbled, stretching my arms til they were around his neck. Wait... that wasn't me. Oh, he moved into my stretch... strange. He brought my head up into a kiss, and of course I played along. What else could I do?

"Excuse me Johnson-sama. Hanako-san has to get dressed and you must as well." a friendly maid with short black hair said. He sighed, but left the room. She handed me the giant dress that I looked at. "Shizue-sama said that you must wear the original outfit."

"Okay. Thank you." I said with a sigh. I changed out of the dress that I slept in and the maid helped me into the cheese poof- I mean dress... no I mean cheese poof. Once I was dressed, I grabbed the purse I would be using and went out to meet Craig. Unfortunately, I was pulled back into my room.

"Johnson-sama will be eating breakfast, which you will skip everyday, and you will be getting make up." a old looking maid said. My hair was straitened and it now reached my waist, I got contacts that made my eyes light blue, and I got make-up like golden eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick, and blush on top of my foundation.

"Are you ready to go, darling?" Craig asked as I skipped down the stairs. I nodded and took his arm. "I won't be able to wake you up every morning, due to the fact that we just bought a house. We will only see each other at school and on dates, okay?"

"Of course, dear." I said, pecking his cheek as we entered the car. "Craig. Do you know when the wedding is?" He looked at me and smirked, cupping my chin and making me look at him.

"It's in a week. Well, a week from this weekend." he said, making me inwardly sigh in relief. "I bet you just can't wait till we're both off of the market, eh? Well, that isn't going to happen. As of now, you are off of the market." he snapped at me, squeezing my face in his hand.

"Okay. Okay." I said in a hurry. "I just couldn't wait to be yours." His eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug. His arms stayed wrapped around me, even after the car stopped. When the door opened, he kept his arm around my waist.

"You are mine." he whispered into my ear. "I believe you have to go the soccer club and get in. I'll be at football and you'll be going home by yourself. Goodbye Hanako. I love you."

"I love you too, Craig." I said. We split apart and went our separate ways, me nearly running. Of course, with the devil on my side, I ran right into Takashi. "I'm sorry." I said, bowing and walking away quickly, not allowing them to see my face. I went right into the soccer room and saw that their were some girls, but not a lot. "Hello. I'm Suoh Hanako and I would like to join the soccer club."

"Great! Your grandmother has already informed us, so congratulations." a girl with elbow lengthened brownish copper hair and green eyes said. "Lets get to know each other." she cheered, pulling me outside. "I hate those boys. Lets go find the Host Club."

"I don't really want to." I said, making the girl gasp. Then, my phone rang, so I answered it. "Hello grandmother." I said with a smile. I saw her name on the caller ID and was kind of happy about that.

"Hello Hanako. I would like for you to invite Tamaki and his friends to your wedding. There are invitations in your bag." she said. "You can also invite some of your other friends. Get as many as possible. We want it to be known that my lovely granddaughter is taken."

"Of course grandmother." I said moments before she hung up. I let out a sigh and smiled again. "Actually I have to go see them, so why not. And here." I said, handing her a white envelope with golden letters that said 'Be our guest'. She squealed and pulled me to the group of devils and friends.

"HANA-CHAN!" Honey yelled, pouncing on me and knocking me to the floor. "Hana-chan! What did that horrible lady do to your hair and your eyes and you?!" I laughed a little and stood up, setting Honey on the ground.

"I have one thing to say to you all and one thing to give you all." I said. My heart shattered to millions of pieces as I reached into my bag and got out several invitations. "You're all invited to my wedding." I handed one to all of them, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Takashi, Honey, Emiko, Hikaru, and Kaoru, then I walked away from their stunned faces.

"Hanako!" the girl from the soccer club called as I began running. "Hanako! Come back! Hanako!" I only stopped when a certain boy wrapped his arms around me. I mean my fiance, not Takashi.

"Hey. What's wrong sweetie?" he asked as his friends watched us. I looked at him with sad eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his blazer. "Is it that damned Host Club again?"

"No." I said, looking at him again. "Well, not really. I just missed you and when I ran into them, I got embarrassed." I lied to him. He seemed to buy it and nodded. "But, I should go. I mean you have your friends here and all." I said backing up. He nodded and I walked away from him.

"Hanako. There you are." the girl said, panting. "I never told you my name. I'm Koizumi Makoto. Thanks for the invitation, but I have to say that it seems a little soon, don't you think. I mean the wedding is when you are both 16, right?"

"Yes, but... Okay. I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone, okay?" I asked in a hushed voice. She nodded and I pulled her into the garden. I could see the Host Club behind the bush. "I can see you guys, but whatever. My grandmother made this arranged marriage and I hate the guy and like someone else, but it's too damn late! They planned the whole thing and I have the dress designs and everything! I want to die!"

"How pretty is the dress?" Makoto asked me after a minute of awkward silence I shrugged and pulled out the papers to reveal a beautiful white gown that was strapless, showed my legs in a high-low style, had a slit down the center of where my boobs (by this I mean it will only show cleavage...) would be with silver lace instead of white silk and had a silver band underneath my chest, and separated long sleeves that clung to my arm with a silver band and slowly flowed out before the elbow. The veil had a colorful clip that would go in my hair and looked like tiny flowers covering a silver tiara and white lace that flowed along with the dress' train and covered my face. As for shoes, they were strappy silver high heels.

"It's freaking perfect." I whispered into the silence, tears sliding down my face. I handed it to the twins. "Grandma said that your mother already knows that the designs are coming. At least I know I'll look pretty." I wiped away some tears and stood up. "We have to go to class now."

"Okay." Makoto said, standing and walking away with me. We hurried to class and took seats behind two empty seats, but in front of Craig and a few of his friends. Classes and lunch passed by quickly, mainly because I was too focused on the dress to think about other things, and soon, it was soccer time. I changed into the dark-blue short shorts, golden tank-top, and black cleats before tying my hair a high ponytail. Makoto did the same ans we ran out together.

"Just pretend the ball is that douche bag's head." I murmured to myself. I was defense and Makoto was goalie, some guy who used to be my customer was the other defense. I think his name was Kita Ryo. After a long game, we won, and went home. I said I needed to walk, and the driver hesitantly left. I was still wearing the soccer uniform, but I didn't care.

"Hanako!" Craig called from across the street. I quickly ran over to him and froze when I saw what he was holding. A bottle of alcohol. "Hanako! Come try this! Me and my boys got it from the Americas!"

"Craig! What are you doing?! Don't drink that crap!" I yelled to him, pissing him off. He started running towards me, empty bottle in hand, and I ran away, but I wasn't nearly as fast as I'd hoped. I changed into the damned high heels and I couldn't run as fast in them.

"Get back here! You will drink this if I say so! Get back here you bitch!" he screamed at me, obviously getting closer. I shrieked as I felt something smash against my leg, causing me to fall and the object to shatter. I felt the blood streaming down my leg and began to cry.

"Craig! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed with blurry eyes. "Craig. Why are you doing this? I love you. I'm going to marry you. So why?" He climbed on top of me and started kissing me like my blood wasn't spilling out of me.

"HANA-CHAN!" Honey screamed as I heard footsteps. Craig looked up and smiled before taking off, leaving me with the two hosts. "HANA-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED?! TAKASHI! CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I heard a grunt and I was flipped over.

"Hi Honey-sempai." I said sheepishly. I heard Takashi on the phone and felt something dabbing at my leg. "Hi Takashi-sempai. I know this looks bad and all, but I'm fine. Really. How is everyone?"

"Hanako." Takashi said shaking his head. "You trust the worst people." I laughed a little and Takashi picked me up and began running out of the alleyway that I had run into.

"That is a lie." I stated. He looked down at me and set me down. "I trust the Host Club. You guys aren't bad." I heard the sirens and got nervous. "Come with me. I don't want to be alone. Please." They nodded as the ambulance pulled up and I was put on the stretcher. The two followed me into the back of the ambulance and the nurse kept yelling at me. I think I blacked out as I was being rolled into the ER.


	20. Chapter 20: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**

**I'll try and finish this story quickly, though. I might transfer it to my new account anyways. Change it up a little, you know?**


	21. Chapter 21: Hospitals are bad

**I don't own Ouran. And guess what... I'm just going to update all of my stories randomly! I love how I'm making this story turn out. So, will Craig get the girl or can the Host Club save her from the witch known at Shizue? R&R! ^_^**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping and dripping. I heard some voices, so I opened my eyes. I saw a doctor and a nurse talking. They noticed me and rushed to my bedside. "Ma'am. There are people who want to see you. They've been here since last night and won't leave." the nurse said. I sighed and nodded. She ran out of the room and returned minutes later with the Host Club, Emiko, Drake, Nick, Matt, and Makoto.

"Are you alright Hanako?" Makoto asked, running over to me. I shook my head and tears poured out of my eyes as I remembered the events that landed me here. "What is it? Who did it?"

"Cr-Craig th-threw a b-b-bottle at-t m-me." I stuttered in a hushed, choking voice. "A-all bec-cause I w-wouldn't-t dr-rink it-t." Makoto pulled me into a hug and let me cry it out for a minute. "B-but we're st-still get-ting married-d."

"You can't!" Emiko cried, jumping on my bed and hugging my torso. "You two met like, yesterday and your already in the hospital! You and Takashi have basically been living together for like, a week and you've known him for longer and he's never made you go to the ER."

"Emiko. This isn't what I want to do. Believe me." I said to the girl. I leaned in and whispered, "If it were up to me, I'd be marrying Takashi in two weeks." I pulled away again when she giggled. "I'm doing this for grandma." I was lying. I hate lying to anyone, especially Emiko.

"She's not even your grandma." Haruhi said in frustration. "We already have plans! Don't let her ruin them!" The nurse came in saying that someone wanted to speak to me in private, and then they could come back, and they reluctantly left. Then, Shizue and Craig walked in.

"Baby, I'm disappointed in you." Craig said, making me want to scream for help. "You told them. All of them. Even the two girls who can't protect themselves for shit. We know who we're targeting first."

"No!" I yelled, heart rate going up. "D-don't! Please!" He began laughing at my reaction and tears gathered in my eyes as I though about him killing Emiko, Makoto, Takashi, Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, the twins, Drake, Matt, Nick... And hell. I would even miss Kyoya!

"Then be a good girl until the wedding, okay?" Craig asked. I nodded my head and he laughed while walking out of the room. Now, it was me and the horrible Shizue that I was to call grandmother.

"Hanako." she said with sadness in her voice. "I hate what Craig did to you. And I found a way for you and that brown haired girl to continue your plans. I will set it up. Just act normal." With that, she left the room where I sat in confusion and everyone but Takashi returned.

"What did they say to you?" Tamaki asked as they swarmed my bed again. I was still working on getting my heart under control, so I didn't pay attention to what they said. Well, not until Kyoya poked me with a pen.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked happily. They all sweat dropped and I looked around for a moment before finding Tamaki in the corner... tearing paper. Then, I noticed that Takashi was in the room again. "Um... welcome back to my hospital room, I guess." I thought about each of them, dead, but quickly kicked the idea out of my head.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked, looking at what might have been a freak show. I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow. I damn the person who invented the heart monitor, because my heart audibly sped up.

"Nothing." I said. He raised his eyebrows again and I sighed. "You'll be the death of us all Takashi." I hissed out, clamping my hands over my mouth and widening my eyes as I realized what I said. "Damn it." I muttered, turning to face the heart monitor that showed how terrified I was. "Kyoya. Turn this damn machine off."

"I can't do that, Hanako." he replied. I glared at him. and I think I saw him shudder. "Who will kill us? Answer that truthfully and I'll tell the doctors to turn off the machine. Deal?" I glared at him and nodded.

"I honestly don't know who will kill you." I said. And my heart rate went up. "I'm not lying! Turn the damn machine off!" I was having a panic attack. I was fully awake now and well aware of my surroundings. Hospitals were horrible places for me. My parents died in them, my grandparents died in them, I've been attacked in them, I've watched my family suffer in them, and I've been in them more times than any person should. I could be a freaking doctor! "Turn it off Kyoya!" A doctor ran through the door and some nurses followed.

"Keep her still!" one of the girls yelled to someone. "We have to sedate her! Grab her! Do something!" I felt hands grab my arms and legs and I squirmed around a lot.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked, thrashing around. I was then being hugged by someone. I didn't care who, but I was being hugged. "Turn off the machine. Turn it off." I whimpered into the person's shirt.

"Okay." Takashi's voice replied. "Turn off the heart monitor." he instructed. In moments, the beeping was gone. I latched onto him, terrified of hospitals. If you saw everyone you've ever loved in a hospital, you'd be terrified too. Once, when I was 10 and Emiko was 9, we were playing a harmless game. Suddenly, Emiko ran out of my sight and I heard her scream, so I went to find her. When I got to her, she was bleeding on the grass with a knife in her leg. She was rushed to the hospital and still has the scar.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked after a while of silence. I just sat then, arms wrapped around Takashi's torso and his arms wrapped around my curled up body. "Hanako?"

"It's just the hospital." Emiko said blandly, eating a lollipop for some reason. "Can you imagine seeing everyone you've ever loved in a hospital, plus be in one every year. Or month, to be exact. She always freaks out when she hears the beeping."

"I think it was all because of that one time." the three boys said in unison. Well, Drake, Nick, and Matt said it. "Remember when Roy had just tried to give poor Hanako an at home abor-"

"Shut up morons!" Emiko cut them off in a yell. They were silent and then they were just talking about random times I was in the hospital. I let out a sigh and gained their attention.

"I can still hear you, you dumb asses." I said. "And the time that made me terrified wasn't one when you guys were with me." They all looked at me with interest. "Well, Emiko was kind of. Emi, remember when Roy got mad at me and broke my leg, shoved me in the pool, nearly drowned me, and tore up my back?"

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that." Emiko said, shivering. "That was horrifying. He got the knife. And then he had the razor. And then. Yeah. I remember walking in and seeing him sitting on you with various bloody weapons by him. He saw me and dropped you in the pool with a broken leg before running away."

"Yeah, well, you know how they wouldn't let you into the room?" I asked the crying girl. She nodded and I shivered. "It's because I was dead for a few seconds. The heart monitor had stopped, and I heard the solid sound as everything went dark, but I came back."

"You were dead?" Honey asked me with tears running down his cheeks. I nodded and ran a hand down my scarred back. I began crying as I felt along the lines that stood up slightly.

"Why isn't being dead on your medical records?" Kyoya asked. I laughed a little as I wiped away tears. I shrugged as I laughed. "Well, it is a big part of your life. You were dead."

"But I'm not now." I said. "Kyoya, do you think I dwell on the past? No. I don't. Well, not really. Would I hate hospitals either way? Of course. They're awful places." I giggled again and the twins walked over to me.

"The wedding dress will be ready in a few days." they said in unison, changing the subject. "You are scheduled to come over and try it on this Saturday. The rest of the club will be there as well."

"Okay. Makoto can come too, right?" I asked. They shrugged and nodded. "Yay. Were there bride's maids' dress designs in there too?" I asked. The twins nodded and smiled.

"Yep. And you get to choose them. Emiko is going to get one, obviously." they said. "Anyone else? We need to get sizes and materials so, tell us at least 3 days before the wedding."

"Emiko and Makoto." I said. "That's all I have so far. Um... Renge I guess. I mean, I've seen her once and she's pretty. I can't really think of anyone else off the top of my head. Maybe some customers?"

"Okay. We'll deal with that." the twins said. "The doctor said that you could wear white socks with your gown and nobody would be able to tell that your leg was messed up. We were thinking stockings with the heels. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep now." I said, yawning. I didn't really want to talk about any of this with anyone and I didn't want to think about it. I mean, sure, I was tired, but I didn't want to be alone, even if it was only subconsciously. Even though that was true, I was asleep in moments.


	22. Chapter 22: Dull life, perfect dress

**I don't own Ouran. I'm focusing on my new account. Check out Katsura tree please. I'm going to be sad when this story ends.;-; Well, R&R and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The next week passed by in a flash. Everyday seemed the same as the last and the next. I would wake up and be pampered before being shoved into that ugly cream puff dress, I would attend school and ignore everyone except for Craig and Makoto (and the Host Club in private), I would go home and plan or the wedding. And then it happened the week after that, but I want to tell you guys about the dress fitting.

"Are you done yet Hanako?" the twins whined as I stared at my reflection. "Haruhi! Makoto! Emiko! Can you two help her out? She's taking forever!" The girls walked in and stared at me wide eyed. The dress was absolutely perfect.

"Wow." Haruhi managed to say. I nodded and we just stared at me. "It's perfect. Boys! Come in here!" The curtains opened again but I just stared at my reflection. I hated how perfect it was.

"I'm changing back so get out." I said in a blank voice. The twins were bout to protest, but Takashi pulled them out and the girls pushed everyone else out before closing the curtain. "Its so perfect, so why am I miserable?" I asked as I pulled on my silver dress. The dress went down to my knees, had spaghetti straps, had a black belt that was attached to the dress, and ruffles at the bottom. I always wore knee-high socks, and white was today's color. "Why can't I stand the idea of the wedding?" I put on a fake smile and walked into the large room. "It's absolutely perfect, Hitachiin-sama. Thank you." I bowed to her.

"Just as long as you like it." she said before leaving the room. Emiko walked up to me and pulled me to a corner.

"What's wrong Hanako?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Okay, well, write it down in a diary and then give it to me." She pulled me back to the group.

"What's wrong my dear daughter?" Tamaki wailed as he flung himself at me. I easily dodged his attack- I mean hug... death hug? Bear trap? Eh... you get my point.

"Am I that bad of an actress?" I asked light-heartedly. Everyone nodded and I sighed. "The dress is too perfect. Now I can't carry out my plans." I wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Plans?" everyone asked in slight shock. Well, Takashi and Kyoya didn't talk but they looked at me.

"If you meant leaving him at the alter, then I have to remind you of that threat." Kyoya said. I shook my head.

"I was going to marry him." I said. Everyone looked at me with complete confusion. "I always imagined that I would marry my prince in a perfect dress. Not the freaking dragon." I laughed a little. "It's okay. I have a Plan B." Not even Kyoya would know this... hehe..

"I won't allow that either." Kyoya stated. WHAT?!

"How the freak did you know?!" I yelled at him. He chuckled and scribbled into his notebook.

"You think I didn't monitor your purchases?" he asked. "You were either going to-"

"Shhh!" I hissed at him as I clamped my hand over his mouth. He frowned and mumbled some threat. "Huh?" I removed my hand from his face and he glared at me. "Kill me Shadow King."

"I refuse." he stated, being difficult. Yes. My Plan B was to kill myself. And my Plan C was to kill Craig. And my Plan D was to provoke the Shadow King, so I just lost all of my back up plans. I could beg Tamaki to kill me, ne? Or jump off the roof? Eh... "I will have you locked in a basement."

"I'll starve." I countered.

"You'll get food and water." he said.

"I'll choke." I said. He mumbled something and took a deep breath.

"I'll send Mori-senpai to make sure you're alive." he said. A smirk crossed his face when I began pouting and I admitted defeat by throwing myself on a couch.

"If I marry Craig, he will kill me so I have no need to worry." I stated.

"Why would you buy more suicidal weapons than necessary?" Kyoya asked me.

"Well, I would try poison, then stab myself, and finish off with a gun. I don't have room for mistakes Kyoya." I said bluntly. I closed my eyes and lots of people screamed stuff at me. "If I can't be happy, why live."

"Cause it'll be like Romeo and Juliet!" Makoto said. "You'll die and then your true love will kill himself out of sorrow and pain. And then you'll come back to life and find him dead and kill yourself again, only this time, you won't be able to because everyone knows you're suicidal and they'll lock you in a foam room with a insanity jacket and you'll die alone."

"That was very specific." Drake said as we all stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's how we'll die!" the twins, Matt, and Nick said in unison, cupping their 'partner's' face. Everyone sweat-dropped and stared at the incest.

"This isn't your moment." Emiko said and we all turned towards a random movie that was playing. Well, the bride's maids tried on their beautiful dresses and we went home. Like I said, the week was boring and dull. Then, the wedding came and I had to pack for my honeymoon. I stuffed in multiple bottles of poison disguised as perfume, daggers in necklace cases, and guns in fake notebooks. I stuffed some random clothes in and dressed in the gorgeous dress. Why did it have to be Craig waiting for me? Why?

* * *

Q: So... When the witch said she would carry out those plans... Does that mean that Shizue doesn't want Craig to marry her?

A: Well, Shizue is finally seeing Hanako as a person. Hanako sacrificed her happiness for another person and is willing to marry someone that landed her in the hospital and Shizue feels responsible. Normally, she wouldn't care, but the fact that someone outside of the Suoh family is willing to do that, it warmed her heart and made her feel emotion. And now Shizue will feel horrible if someone who is willing to kill their dreams and happiness because of her. That's the best I can explain it really. And in short, yes. Shizue doesn't want Craig and Hanako to get married now...


	23. Chapter 23: Plan C takes action

**I don't own Ouran. I'm focusing on my new account. Check out Katsura tree please. I'm going to be sad when this story ends.;-; Well, R&R and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I stared at my reflection as the make-up artist packed up her things and the hair stylist finished curling my hair. You know how I was renamed Hanako? I bet nobody knows what Hanako means. It means favorite child. That means she favorited me because I was throwing away my happiness, along with my life, to make her business larger. And what do I get? I get to die in misery. I stared at the suitcase that could end it all now with envy in my eyes. I waited until I was alone in the room until I made my way over to the dangerous objects, all enclosed in fabric. I unzipped the bag and froze.

"I can't ruin this perfect dress. I'll let someone else use it for their perfect wedding." I said to myself, unbuttoning the pearl-like buttons in the back. I slipped on a black club dress that I didn't know I had, but then again, I didn't pay attention to what entered the bag after my necessary materials for 'Plan B'. I glanced over at the window and then at the door before looking down at my 'personal necessities'. I opened up the necklace case and looked down at the blade. I had to do this. I had to.

"Oh Hanako!" a drunk Craig sang as he stumbled into my room. I shoved the weapon back in my bag and stood up. He pushed me into a chair and started kissing me roughly. I tried to ignore him and sat there, unmoving, afraid. Afraid that if I moved, he'd hurt me. That he'd hurt one of my friends. My cousins. I shivered in fear as his lips traveled down my neck. I put some distance between us with my hands.

"I-it's bad luck to s-see the bride be-before the wedding." I said. He grabbed my wrist tightly and I let out a small whimper. His eyes held hatred and jealousy as he looked up at me. He slapped my face before letting his head fall into my lap.

"Don't play games with me!" he yelled into my dress. "You know I'm only here to see that Morinozuka kid steal you from my grasp! I know that you love him! I know that you want it to be him! So I need to kill him!"

"Don't talk crazily, Craig." I said. I received a punch to the same cheek. The chair toppled over and I hit the cold marble floor. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about! I'm here to marry you!" His eyes locked onto mine and showed hatred and despair.

"That's not what Shizue said!" he yelled. I froze in shock as her words echoed in my head. _Hanako. I hate what Craig did to you. And I found a way for you and that brown haired girl to continue your plans. I will set it up. Just act normal._ She changed it to me and Takashi getting married?

"I-I didn't know about that." I stuttered softly. "I-I came here t-to marry you. I-I didn't know." His fist collided with my face again and I yelped in pain. I didn't pay much attention to where his fists hit or how many times. The only thing I could think was _Shizue saved me from Craig and set up a marriage to Takashi? _"Why?" I asked myself.

"Well, if I'm not marrying you, there's no need for you to look pretty." Craig said, thinking I was asking him why he was hitting me. He kicked me in the gut and I responded my coughing out blood. "Have a nice life." With those sarcastic words, he walked out of my room, slamming the door. I stood up and stumbled over to the closet. I opened the door and sat inside, closing the door and hiding from everyone. I didn't want to be seen like this. I was crying with various cuts and bruises forming on my bloody face. I heard the door open and stayed silent.

"Hanako." Takashi's voice called into the room. I stayed silent. Footsteps walked past the closet and into an empty room. My head felt heavy, so I curled up on the floor. If it wasn't so dark in the closet, I knew the world would be spinning. The door opened slowly and I shut my eyes to block out the blinding light. Two arms wrapped around me and pulled me off of the cold floor.

"Did you know?" I asked softly. I opened my eyes to see him nod and I sighed. "Next time you tell him, put bodyguards in front of the door." I gave a small laugh and he set me down on another chair.

"Use the guns." he said, walking over to my bag. He zipped it up and tossed it into the closet before walking back over to me. He knelt in front of me and pulled out a small box making my heart beat as fast as humming bird wings. "Souh Hanako. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
